Black coat
by Rei.Juuchan.Kei.1886
Summary: This is the sequel for 'rainy season' hibari's black coat,haru's doe eyes, and a mystery of sweet childhood memories, Hibari and haru! hibaharu1886
1. Umbrella

Nyaan~ Juuchan here! People have been reading juuchan's stories and juuchan hopes they like it! It was too bad that some of juuchan's grammar got wrong because of the keyboard and typo error nyaan~! Well this is the sequel for 'rainy season' nyaan~! So if there is any typo error, please just ignore it nyaan~!

Black coat

Chapter1: Umbrella

By: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: The sequel for 'rainy season'

* * *

It was morning and haru woke up with the large black coat on top of her as it served to be a blanket, somehow last night's sleep was better than any regular night's sleep, the coat was in perfect condition and still had some of it's owner's scent, it smelled delightful, '_Hahi! Haru what are you doing? You like tsuna-san!' _She yelled at herself and looked at the black coat, it's armband hanging proud. "Hibari kyoya huh..." She gave out a smile and folded the black coat and placed it in a paper bag and dressed herself for school, ate her breakfast and left early, she woke up earlier than usual, this made her think about visiting tsuna before she went to school, then again, she looked at the black coat in the paper bag and thought of returning it before any of her namimori friends see her, the thought of it and it made her smile a bit, remembering the odd skylark who lend her the coat in the first place.

"Mom, dad! Haru is leaving desu~!" She closed the door behind her and head straight to namimori, it was a little early would he be there? She thought of this and slowed down her pace.

xX0Xx

The prefect of namimori was patrolling around, he was wearing a clear white long sleeved shirt, without the black coat, it made him remember that he lent it to one of the annoying herbivore's friends, though she seemed different than the others, but he couldn't quiet place it.

"Kyo-san." Tetsuya kusakabe went forth his leader, "Were done patrolling the school's first ground, shall we go to the second floor?"

"Yes, you may, good work." He said this with his usual emotionless face,

"Kyo-san, i was just wondering, where is your co-"

Before he could even finish his question, the fearless leader had already left.

xX0Xx

Haru stood at the gate of namimori, there was no students in sight, she could just go in give the coat back and leave, that's what she went for. She quickly ran inside and looked for the so known prefect.

She looked every floor, and wasted enough time, she was exhausted and was about to give up when she opened the roof door, the man she was looking for was right there, laying down taking a nap.

xX0Xx

He was taking a nap while hibird chirped around him flying, when the rooftop door opened, it was such a peaceful moment then someone just had to break it! He would bite the person responsible, when he looked to see who the prey was today without standing, it was non other than the brunette herbivore with an exhausted face, could she have been looking for him? He just went to close his eyes, and back to his nap, for some reason, her presence didn't seem to be of any disturbance.

When he closed his eyes, that's when she noticed him there.

She walked over to him and notice how peaceful his face was, dark silky hair, and such a handsome face. _'Hahi! Haru stop it! You came here to give the coat back nothing more nothing less!' _She placed the paper bag beside him and took a step back, a last look of his face then a smile escaped her face, she turned back and was about to leave, then suddenly-

"Herbivore,"

"Hahi!" The shock made her jump back wards to see hibari had already sat up.

"And what are you doing here herbivore?" He gave her a glare that could just kill anyone!

"Ha-hahi, uh, haru j-just w-wanted t-to r-return t-he the coat desu!" She stuttered, bowed her head, and turned back when he grabbed her arm. "Hahi!" She was sure the next thing was being bit to death oh no! She thought to he self, closing her eyes waiting for the blow.

He looked at her scared face actually being amused, "Your here to return the coat and on such and early hour, you did not just trespass through namimori property with no invitation but also disturbed my peace." He said this in the most angry tone he could mutter to scare her off.

"Haru is so sorry! She didn't mean to trespass! She just wanted to return the coat! Nothing more nothing less desu!" When she finally opened her eyes, her eyes met his and there was this awful silence...

He met her gaze and nothing filled her beautiful innocent doe eyes but fear, and sincerity, she really just wanted to return the coat back, he stared at those beautiful eyes, and he felt paralyzed, and so was her.

She couldn't move an inch, she was paralyzed to stare at his onyx eyes, those beautiful pair of eyes, they could just melt you up!

They were both still staring at each others gaze when suddenly-

"Hibari hibari!" Hibird tweeted,

When the cute little bird tweeted hibari released his hold of her and haru turned around with her hand above her chest, wow she could feel her heart beat a thousand beats! This made her face grew a hue pink blush around her cheeks which made her seem so adorable!

Hibari couldn't help but look at her blushing face, she looked quiet good when she blushes, hey wait, what in the world did he just think off? And yet he couldn't help but look at her.

She took a deep breath and built the courage to face him, say sorry and run away, she turned around and gave a bow

"Haru is so sorry to intrude! Haru will just show herself out desu!" When she raised her head, all she saw was this expression on his face, she looked rather confused, and tilted her head in confusion with the usual 'hahi'

When she tilted her head in confusion he couldn't help but but give a little smirk which confused her even more.

"Herbivore,"

"Hahi?" She was blinked her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you get home safe?" It was looking at a little defenseless animal lost in the woods, and needed aid

"Hahi?" She tilted her head with confusion then her reasonable side kicked in _'Answer him!'_ "Ha-hai!"

Her sudden reaction made her even cuter! He smirked "I trust my coat is in perfect condition?"

"Ha-hai," She looked down at the ground and thought of all the people in the world why her!

Hibari noticed her sudden change and couldn't help but look at her when all of the sudden there was a huge strike of lightning, great looks like the rainy season isn't over!

The lighting strike made everything black and white, when hibari felt something on his chest, the brunette girl (out of shock) buried her face on his chest and tightened her grip on him, dang she was afraid, she was shaking for pete's sake! She trembled in fear, she was so scared she didn't even realize what she did!

When the lightning quack stopped haru finally realized what she did, but she felt like she was being. . . Hugged? When she looked up she saw the prefect was giving her a reassuring hug, this made her feel safe, and happily accepted the hug and gave a sweet smile, hibari, was shocked but didn't let go,

_'Haru feels nice desu~' _Then she looked up and saw hibari's onyx eyes were staring at her, and her innocent doe eyes were staring at him, it took a moment when haru pushed him a little, that made him let go of her (but to tell you guys, the push wasn't that hard, hibari could still hold on to her, to bad nyaan~), she turned away and blushed, when she felt drizzles fall from the sky and quickly ran for cover, she didn't bring an umbrella today since it looked like no rain would come up, she sighed at the sight of rain, with a hue pink color on her face hibari looked at her looking at the rain with a sigh underneath her breath,

"Herbivore," He called out to her looking in the other direction, "There is a black umbrella at the umbrella stand, i won't be hard to find since it's the only one there, you can take it so you won't get wet."

She gave him a quick look, and looked down with a blush on her face and said a silent 'thank you' and left blushing.

At her leaving sight, hibari gave a smirk, this morning has been quiet interesting now has it. Classes had begun and so rang the morning bell, the sawada herbivore and his two underlings had arrived late, now that's a bonus, he pulled out his tonfas proud and bit them to death.

* * *

Neh neh~! Juuchan finished her sequel for 'rainy season'! If minna wants a sequel for a sequel she will be happy to make it! And this time! With more chapters! If she can! Juuchan is happy that people still read her work! Arigato minna nyaan~! Though she did change it, nyaan~!


	2. Twisted Blackout

Nyaan~! This is the second chapter nyaan~! Now this was a little tricky! Juuchan had a hard time thinking up a chapter nyaan~! And again if juuchan has some typo errors please just leave it alone nyaan~! *bows* And oh! Juuchan thanks matsuky-chan! Oh right! Juuchan made a few changes to 'rainy season', please read the ending!

Black coat

Chapter2: Twisted Blackout

By: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: Could the tittle be a bit better? *giggles*

* * *

Haru was walking towards midori middle, the rain wasn't that hard, just regular rain.

"Hey, haru!" Two girls with the same uniform as haru's walked to her. "Since when did you go goth?"

"Yeah, you always like bright colors, since when did you like black?"

"Oh, uh, i just borrowed this umbrella," Her words were shaky and she developed a hue pink blush on her face.

"Huh? Your face is pink haru! Haha!"

"Your blushing! Where did you get that anyway? And from who!"

The both girls stared at haru who was blushing madly.

"Tia! Xyle!" She yelled and the first bell rang, lucky for her she was saved. "The first bell! Were going to be late!"

The three girls ran to the gate before time ran out,

"Your still going to tell us later!" Xyle shouted which made haru blush.

xX0Xx

Classes ended and haru was pretty exhausted, when she walked down, by the umbrella stand, there was the black umbrella which she 'borrowed' from the namimori prefect.

"Hey haru!" Tia and xyle approached her,

"Better tell us who that umbrella belongs to," Tia said in a teasing tone

It was a sunny afternoon and the rain was gone, she took the umbrella from the umbrella stand and... She made a run for it!

"No thanks desu!" Haru waved a hand before completely disappearing, when she was half a distance away from the school she let out a deep breath and started walking towards namimori

'So now, haru has to return the umbrella before she ends up like this morning desu' She gave out a sigh and bumped into her namimori friends,

"Oh, haru-chan, it's nice to see you." The orange haired girl gave her a sweet smile

"Kyo-kyoko-chan!" She gave kyoko a nice sweet smile, "What are you doing here desu?"

"Tch, we should be asking you that question stupid woman! This isn't even your school!" The silver haired hot head yelled at her,

"Hahi? Who are you calling stupid moron!" She screamed and they started they're usual bickering session

"Haru, i didn't see you here, what are you doing here?"

She heard the familiar voice and when she turned around, it was her beloved tsuna-san!

"Tsuna-san!" She gave him a bear hug that could choke him to death!

"Hey stop choking tenth!" Gokudera scolded haru to let him go but instead she tightened her grip of him,

"No way! Moron!" She stuck out her tongue which pissed gokudera off,

"Why you little!" He pulled out a stick of dynamite and was ready to throw it,

"Go-gokudera-san please stop it or you might-!"

The creepy piano background music played and all of them knew (except for haru and gokudera who were still bickering, and kyoko just giggled at them)

"Herbivores," His cold onyx eyes glared at them, he noticed the brunette herbivore bickering with the bomb freak herbivore, then he remembered the 'incident' that happened earlier this morning, he gave out a little smirk which came to there surprise,

"I'll let you noisy herbivores go, but if i see you crowding the next time, i will bite all of you to death." He turned his back and left, but before he could leave, the brunette herbivore saw him leaving, did she just notice him now? She was looking at him with this confused look and he smirked as he left.

"Hibari-san was in a real good mood today," Tsuna gave a relieved sigh and pulled gokudera away from haru, "We were lucky he didn't bite us to death,"

"I could easily blow his head off," He sneered

Tsuna gave a nervous laugh and looked at haru, who seemed pretty confused "Haru, if you want what's good for you, then you wouldn't go near him, ever, if you see him just run,"

"Ha-hai, desu." She looked down at the umbrella and she felt a bit dizzy,

"Haru-chan, were going to the cake shop, wanna come?" Kyoko waved her hand and smiled at haru,

"Cake? _It might loosen me up a_ bit, Sure desu!" She ran towards her friends and smiled walking to the cake shop to have some cake.

xX0Xx

The school was closing and hibari was doing final patrol around,

"Hey hibari!" Dino approached his so called 'student'

"Herbivore, classes have ended, you are dismissed." He gave dino a deadly glare that scared him off,

"Yeah i know, but you should go home soon, reports say that there's a big storm tonight, classes might be canceled tomorrow."He laid his back on the wall looking at hibari who turned to look at him.

"And i care?" He gave his glare and walked away

"Suit yourself." He left as the rain started dropping, drizzles came down and he looked at the setting sun, it was almost dark,

A brunette hurried her heels to reach her destination, then the drizzles started dropping, she opened the umbrella that she needed to return and hurridly ran with no other thought,

She soon reached the gate of namimori and the sun was setting, she better hurried, she entered the building and searched the corridors for the prefect, '_Maybe he already left? Oh no, and the sun's gone down, the rain's pretty hard, it looks like there's a storm again! Great! Please don't tell me i'm stranded here desu!'_

She screamed in her thoughts and sighed, she walked down through the third floor of the building. There was a struck of lighting which made the electricity circuit break, and that caused a blackout, it was dark and her foot steps could be heard because of the echo.

He roamed through the halls of namimori, when he heard some rather light foot steps,

"Someone's in here," He muttered then remembered dino who warned him that there was rain, big mistake, he smirked pulled out his tonfas and met the footsteps,

She heard foot steps but ignored it, she thought her imagination was just playing with her, then suddenly a very huge strike of lighting roared angrily, she quickly ran as fast as she could, she was shaking really badly and it would seem like she would faint any minuit, then she bumped into someone, the same scent, same high, this person felt familiar,

The prefect felt something hit his chest, it was shaking pretty hard, she was frightened by the strike of thunder, now who did he know that was afraid of thunder? Then the image of the brunette herbivore came into his head, when a strike of lighting hit, there was a flash of light and when hibari looked down he saw that the brunette was trembling in fear and she was shaking, then he saw the umbrella she borrowed, was she going to return it even with this weather? When he saw that the brunette was shaking in fear she tugged his shirt and held it like before, he was a little shocked by this but he gave a hug in exchange, when haru felt the hug she clearly knew who it was, it felt comforting and warm, she calmed down and looked up to see hibari looking at her, she pushed him a little and he released her, she was blushing and looked away when she felt cold and another strike of lighting roared, she hugged her body because it felt cold,

Haru felt a large familiar coat thrown to her,

"Keep that around you for cover, when it rain it get's cold, follow me." He turned his back and walked towards one of the room.

"Ha-hai!" She covered the coat around her and followed the prefect,

It was a quiet walk then they reached the DC room, hibari opened the door, then he saw the window was covered with fog, it was cold.

Haru walked in and sat on the couch, hibari sat on his chair, he wiped the window and stared at the drops of rain,

Haru dialed on her phone and made a quick call,

xX0Xx

In the miura residence, the phone rang and haru's father picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Haru!" Her father screamed with a bit of horror in tone which his wife heared,

"Haru?" Haru's mother quickly snatched the phone from her father, "Haru sweetie where are you? You got us so worried!"

She gave a nervous laugh and looked down "Haru is fine mom, she'll be staying in a friend house tonight because of the storm, please don't worry, she'll be fine desu."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes i am, haru is sorry she didn't call earlier,"

"Alright sweetie take care," Her mother and father looked worried about her then the phone cut off,

Haru tunred off her phone and looked down with an awful expression in her face, hibari noticed it but didn't say anything, he just stared at her with hibird resting on his desk,

"Why are you here herbivore," He placed his elbow on his desk and his chin on his palm looking at her with a bored expressionless face,

"Hahi?" She raised her head and looked at him with those innocent doe eyes of hers and hibari looked at her with those onyx dark eyes of his, "Haru wanted to return the umbrella she borrowed desu," She held the umbrella in her hands and looked down, "You probably want this neh?"

"You came to return that? Didn't you see that the clouds are dark and that there is rain?"

"Hahi? Well, haru didn't expect it to rain this hard," She looked down at the umbrella and that uneasy face of hers returned,

"It's not just rain, it's a storm." He looked a her and saw that uneasy emotion, as if something inside of him wanted to talk to her,

"I see," She looked down and tightened her grip of the umbrella, she stood up, walked to hibari and bowed, "Here's your umbrella desu!" Placed the umbrella on the desk bowing, she didn't want to look at him then suddenly, she fell unconscious, hibari caught her just in time, he placed his hand on her head to see that she had a fever,

Hibari carried haru to the sofa and covered her with his coat, he placed a basin of cold water beside her and placed a piece of cold cloth on top of her head, he looked at her face which seemed quiet beautiful in a shade of red,

xX0Xx

Hibari continued to stare at her, until she made a little move and moaned,

Haru opened her eyes and saw that hibari was staring at her, she couldn't jump up or anything since she felt weak, "Hahi." She sat up and felt that there was something on her head, there was a piece of cloth there on top of her head, she removed it and looked at hibari who was still staring at her, her face blushed and he smirked, this herbivore was a bit amusing, he touched her head and felt if she had a fever then she blushed,

"Your fever has gone down," He took the cloth and placed it in the basin,

"A-arigato" She blushed and looked down,

Hibari sat down next to her and placed his elbow on the side of the couch and placed his chin,

"What time is it desu?" She looked at him,

"I don't know, but judging by the darkness outside, it's about 10:00pm."

"Hahi," She looked outside the window and it was still raining hard, and gave a sigh, it's actually late in her opinion, she was feeling sleepy and suddenly dozed off,

Hibari was looking outside when he felt something was on his shoulder, when he checked it was the brunette was sleeping next to him with her head on his shoulder, if he would move then it would wake her up, but since when did he care about that? He moved a little to make her more comfortable and took a final look at her, her face was peaceful and she was beautiful, he untied her hair and placed the ponytail in her lap and then and there, he dozed off him self.

* * *

Nyaaaaaan~! Juuchan is so sorry that it took her so long to write nyaan~! *bows* And if there is anything wrong please forgive juuchan nyaan~! She''l make it up by writing chapter three earlier nyaan~! She already has ideas nyaan~!


	3. Small things

Nyaan~! Chapter 3 nyaan~! Please bear with juuchan if she makes mistakes nyaan~! She's really sorry, thank you for all the writers of hibari/haru, juuchan loves all of you nyaan~!

Black Coat

Chapter3: Small things

By: Juuchan Willionto

Simple author's note: Please bear with juuchan!

* * *

_A young girl with short brown hair about the shoulders was walking through the forest, when suddenly she saw a hand was holding for dear life over the cliff's end, she quickly rushed over and saw that there was a young boy, about 2 years older from her was dangling holding on to a branch, still with a calm face, she reached out her hand with a smile which seem to have been a shock to the young lad,_

_'Here, grab my hand.'  
_

_She smiled and the young lad had grabbed her hand and she pulled him up with all her might,  
_

_'You, how did you get here? No one is suppose to know this place but me.' He gave the girl a look but, it wasn't that scary, it was still the calm face,  
_

_'Haru was walking through the forest then she heard rustling, she followed it and she found a rabbit, but haru got lost so she walked until she reached this cliff desu~' Her cute doe eyes looked at him with a smile, which continued to shock the boy, no one had smiled at him with such a happy face,  
_

_'Is that so,' _

_He sat down the tree near the cliff, it was his favorite pass time, it was quiet and there were animals all around, the girl sat down next to him and placed a small bag with cookies inside,  
_

_'What is this?" He gave her a sharp glare but she was busy munching on her cookie to even see,  
_

_'Cookies, isn't it obvious desu?' She took another bite of her cookie and looked at him 'Haru had a hard time making it desu, please try it!'_

_ She smiled at him which shocked him yet again, he looked at her adorable smiling and just stared at her, when she blinked he shook his head and looked at the cookies, he took one cookie that was shaped like a bird, he took a look at haru with this cute face,  
_

_'Haru made its' shapes like animals desu!' She smiled at him and he took another look at a cookie,  
_

_He took a bite and it was really good, no, it was delicious! 'Oishi' he took another bite finishing it and then took another cookie and ate,  
_

_'Re-really?' Her eyes glimmered with delight as she looked at him enjoying her cookies, he gave a nod and brought a smile on her face, and they continued to eat the cookies and looked at the bird flying, she smiled and he only stared at her adorable face, he didn't mind her presence, something about her made him feel comfortable, the way she smiled? The way she speaks? Or the way she looked at him? It was a a complete mystery, but he didn't mind.  
_

_They continued to see each other everyday, well more or less, haru would bring a picnic basket with home made cookies and juice, they always watched the birds fly and when some animals would pop out, haru and the young boy would always pet them,_

_ But this time it was different, haru was about to go to their usual spot when she heard the rustling in the woods, she followed the rustling and she ended up slipping and she fell in the deep cliff, she was lucky enough to have grabbed a root, she desperately pulled herself up but it only led the root to crack, when the root had finally snapped she felt someone catch her and brought her safely up, the person paced her down gently and she saw her picnic basket next to her, when she looked up, it was the young skylark boy munching on one of her cookies.  
_

_'How did you find haru desu?' She looked at him munching a cookie  
_

_'I looked for you.' He sat down next to her and grabbed another cookie  
_

_'Hahi? Why desu?'  
_

_'Because i was hungry and you would always bring cookies, but since you were late i looked for you,' He gave the girl a warning glare 'Don't be late again, i hate it if people are late.' He returned to eating the cookies and grabbed the container of juice and drank, it was grape juice, his favorite, he closed it and gave haru a look, 'Your alright right?'  
_

_'Hahi? Uh, yes desu' She looked at him and puffed her cheeks 'Hey, promise me something, that if i'm ever falling, or if i'm in any danger, you'll rescue me and protect me desu' She raised her hand and lifted her pinky 'Pinky promise'  
_

_He gave her a long look but gave a smirk, he gave a nod and crossed his pinky with hers, 'If ever you are falling, or if ever you are in danger, i will rescue and protect you, i promise'  
_

_She smiled and remembered something, she didn't even know his name! 'Hey, i don't even know your name desu!'  
_

_He smirked and looked at her with his dark sharp eyes, 'My name is-'  
_

xX0Xx

The rays of the sun shone through her eyes and woke her up, just before she knew the name! The rubbed her eyes and noticed something soft near her, when she looked side ways she saw the DC head sleeping with his head on top of hers, she blushed and stood up, she was still wearing the black coat, so that's why it's so warm, she removed the coat and placed it on top of him and she stretched her body, when she checked the coffee machine it was functional, seems that the electricity came back when they were asleep, she saw some break and jam, it would be great breakfast, she took the bread and jam and brewed some coffee.

He felt the herbivore move and that woke him up, when he took a peek he saw her smiling making coffee, he had a nice dream about her, so that's why he felt that way around her, but what was the feeling? Happiness or something else?

He saw her place a plate of bread and jam on his table and also the coffee, he stood up and placed his coat on the couch, when she saw him rise she was stopped, what could she possibly say to him? Thank you? Yeah, that's good thank him,

"Hahi, hibari-san, go-good morning desu' She was stuttering and looked down he was suppose to say nothing right? Ignore her!

"Good morning," He yawned and sat on his chair sipping some of the coffee and bit the bread

He actually said good morning! "U-uh, thank you very much for taking care of haru desu!" She stuttered and bowed her head, she was surely to get a 'get out' or 'leave' as a response, so she didn't look up and just waited for an answer,

"Bathroom."

"Hahi?" She raised her head confused and looked at him,

"There's a bathroom inside that room," He pointed to the room and yawned, "Everything you need is in there,"

"Hahi?" She looked at the room and looked at him "U-uh, thank you hibari-san desu" She lowered her head, walked to the door and went inside, the room had a couch a book shelf a small table with a flower vase, and a window with the view of the track field, there was a door there when she opened the door it was a luxurious bathroom! All classical There was a shower with beautiful curtain a luxurious sink and toilet pair! Everything was there! He must have wanted her freshen up, she removed her clothes and placed it in a small basket next to the sink, and took a nice refreshing shower,

Hibari soon entered the room and saw her bag, he rummaged through her stuff and saw her scores, she had extremely high scores! Some perfect, she was smart, he smirked and grabbed the phone making a call,

Haru was done with her shower when she heard the door open, oh no! She forgot to lock it! She closed her eye and hugged her body, she was never going to let anything happen! When she was still shaking the door was again shut, and now locked, she took a towel and took a peek, thank goodness no one was there, she looked at her clothes and- they were switched! She looked at the clothes and realized it was a namimori middles school uniform, a complete set! Since nothing else was there she wore it.

He finished his coffee and bread and saw the herbivore come out of the room, she looked quite appealing in a namimori uniform, she was wearing a navy blue long sleeve with a white long sleeve shirt for the inside, brown skirt white socks and brown shoes, according to the namimori dress code,

"What did you do to haru's clothes desu?" She growled to his amusement,

"I placed it in the wash,"

"Hahi? But haru needs her uniform to go to school desu,"

"Not necessary, i called your school and told them to transfer you here for two weeks,"

"Hahi? Two weeks desu?"

"You can't stay here for just a day you know," He placed his chin on his hand looking at her, "There were some extra books for 2-A so i took the liberty of changing your books since you'll be here,"

"Hahi!" She looked inside her bag to see that they were different books, and it was in order,

She blinked in confusion and looked at him, it was amusing to see her blink, he gave a smirk, "You'll need those if your staying here, i've assigned you to class 2-A, since your smart enough,"

"Hahi?" She was still confused and made her look more cute,

"Cookies,"

"Ha-hi?" Now her reaction was a bit slower and her attention was more focused, her doe eyes were pure and innocent, she just stared at him with those eyes and he did the same with his onyx eyes,

"Bring me some cookies tomorrow, from now on you'll be making me tea or coffee every morning, don't be late, i hate it if people are late." He looked at his side with his bangs covering his face, "Your in class 2-A, i'll escort you there my self," When he stood up to look at her he met a sweet smile,

"Thank you very much hibari-san desu!" She smiled and turned her heel to walk outside,

He smirked and looked at her, "Maybe i'll keep her for a month," he whispered to himself, even the smallest things bring the most joy, this is going to be fun. His smirked never left and he walked outside to escort the herbivore.

* * *

Nyaaan~! Juuchan is done nyaan~! Juuchan hopes you liked it! And yeah, if juuchan has some mistakes, *bows* Please leave it be nyaan~! *smiles happily*


	4. A special person

Nyaan~ It's been so long since juuchan had written anything nyaan~ *sobs* Juuchan has been so busy with things, school and work and what not, *sighs* Well juuchan will be doing her best nyaan~! Oh juuchan doesn't have that much time so please just leave the wrong things alone nyaan~!

_"Let your heart be opened for the Lord will move you and guide you, do not be afraid of the Lord for he is you father and you are his children..."  
_

Black Coat

Chapter4: A special person

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: Juuchan had been busy so please forgive her nyaan!

_In a dark forest, a young girl with long brown hair, about four years old, was running with a fright on her face, she was scared, she was being chased, chased by an unwanted man, she tripped and fell down,_

_"Your down for, little girl."_

_She trembled by the sight of the man, until..._

_A young boy with dark hair jumped out of the bushes and kicked the man high, and looked down at her, he was severly wounded,_

_"Are you alrigth?"_

_"Yo-your-!"_

_"Never mind me, just go, i know you know this forest, leave now."_

_"B-but!"_

_"Now." He hissed as the man stood up, _

_"You little brat!" He was about to kick him until-"_

The door opened as she woke up, class hasn't started yet thank goodness, but for her to see such an aweful memory, what did she eat? The man who slid the door saw her and looked at her.

"And you are?"

"Miura Haru desu."

"And?"

"Hahi? Oh! Haru is new here desu!"

"A new transfer?"

"H-hai!"

"Is that so, i see, since when did you-"

Evil backround music played as the dark aura spread, hibari was standing behind the teacher as the man cowered before hibari's presence.

"This girl is a student from midori middle."

"Wh-what! Midori Middle!" The man was amazed by this, midori is a very prestigious school, she was bound to be smart.

"This girl is to stay here for a month."

"Hahi! A month? But haru thought that she'll stay here for only two weeks!"

"T-two weeks?"

"A month and two weeks if that's what you'd prefer."

"Hahi!"

"Sir."

"Ye-yes?" He stuttered

"Take her to the office and make her fill out the form required for her since she'll be staying here."

"Su-sure."

Hibari walked away as he continued his daily patroll, as for haru,

"Co-come this way Miura."

"Ha-hai!"

Haru followed the teacher to fiil out the forms needed, why was she here in the first place? She sighed and followed orders so she wouldn't be bitten to death!

xX0Xx

"We have a new students joining us from now on, she's from Midori Middle,"

"Midori Middle?" The students that are dumbfound asked,

"Be nice to her. She is Haru Miura."

Haru slid the door open as she came in with a happy smile,

"Moshi Moshi! I'm Miura Haru desu~! It's so nice to meet you!"

The student gasped as to her introduction, she seemed happy go lucky, she looks easy to get along with.

"She'll be with us for a month and a half,"

"It's very nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly and took her seat, down on the last row on the left, by the window.

xX0Xx

"Wow haru-chan, your really amazing!"

"Hahi? Really?"

"Yeah!"

The door slid opened as the girls screamed in delight as a foreign man with blond hair entered,

"Hahi, who's that?"

"That's dino-sensei!"

"He's the english teacher of our class," One of the boys sneered,

As dino entered while being flooded by girls noticed haru,

"Oh, why if it isn't little Miura, it's nice to see you." Dino smiled as the other girls looked at her.

"Hahi! Dino-san!"

"It is you!"

"You know dino-sensei?" The girl asked,

"Mm," She nodded "Haru knows dino-san,"

"Since when did you get her little miss Miura?"

"Uh- eh well," She tried to remember why but it wasn't that clear,

_'Remember to ask hibari later.'_ He chuckled and looked at her, "No need to think to hard, alright, since you have a new classmate, no class for today!"

Evryone cheered as the can do whatever they want,

"But there's an exam tomorrow alright!"

"What!"

Dino walked towards haru while the flock of girls followed him,

"Little miss Miura, does tsuna and the others know that you study here?"

"Hahi?"

"What does dame-sawada have to do with her?"

"Hmm, let's just say he's special to her right little miss-"

Haru was staring out the window, her head was up in the clouds, something was on her head, that skylark seems so familiar, he tends to keep himself away and he has same dark hair and raven eyes, he's just like-

"Little miss Miura." Dino waved his hand about her face and it seemed to snap her out,

"Hahi? Do you need anything dino-san?"

"Yes, classes are over and i would like you to carry these papers for me,"

"Alright,"

"Dino-sensei i can help you out too~!" One of the girls said and the other girls just started screaming about helping dino,

"No no, little miss Miura is enough, thank you for you kindness," He gave them his killer smile that set them flying,

Dino was walking as haru was walking by him carrying stacks of papers, yet her mind was away,

_'He's just like him, the same phrase, the same color of skin, hair and eyes, same attitude, and he said he hated it when people are late, that's what that kid said before, what was his name?"_

Dino noticed her face, she was thinking too hard and that amused him,

"Little miss Miura?"

"Hahi? Yes?"

"Your thinking a bit too hard don't you think?"

"Hahi?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ha-hi..." She thought about it for a minute and her expression just changed, it was seriuos looking, "Dino-san?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about hibari-san?"

"Hi-hibari?"

"Ha-hai, what's wrong dino-san?" That face on dino's face sure is, well funny!

"Wh-why do you want to know?"

"Nothing really."

They entered the teacher's lounge and haru placed the papers on dino's desk,

Haru sighed and smiled at dino, "Please forget about what haru said desu~"

When haru was aboiiut to turn her heal dino grabbed her shoulder and lookes seriously at her, "Haru, he's a dangerous man, don't make a mistake like break a rule or do anything that will make him angry or he'll bite you to death!"

"Ha-hi."

Dino released her and she looked at him with a smile, "Haru won't desu~!" She giggled and turned her heal, but when she turned away slid the door closed and walked away, a frown was on her face, was he really like that? He was kind to take care of haru but...

A hand grabbed haru's mouth and pulled her in a dark room and the door was shut closed! The next thing that happened, haru walked out with a devious smile.

xX0Xx

End of classes and dino had met up with tsuna and the others,

"Yo, tsuna!"

"Dino-san! What did you want to talk about?"

"DId you know haru is studying here?"

"What? Since when?'

"This morning,"

"Haru-chan's here?" Kyoko asked with her cute smile so bright.

"Well yes, she didn't tell you?"

"Uh, no." Kyoko's smile was replaced by a small frown

"Maybe haru was just busy kyoko-chan!" Tsuna tried to make kyoko smile,

"Haru must have alot of work to do since she ust transfered here," Said yamamoto,

"I guess," Kyoko smiled as tsuna sighed in relief,

"Why is that stupid woman here anyway?" Gokudera sneered

"Ehe, well i really don't know."

"Hey look," Reborn jumped out of nowhere

"Reborn!"

"Why don't you ask her?"

When reborn said ask her, he sees haru walking to the side of the school, they catch up with her and called her name, haru stopped at her tracks as they were behind her,

"Haru,"

"Uh-oh." _'WHAT SHOULD I DO!" _"Ye-yes?" She turned around and they gawked at her,

"Ha-haru?"

"Ye-yes?"

"Yo-your eyes, they're."

'Haru's' eyes were apart way apart! Poor illusions!

"Tsuna," Yamamoto's serious expression shown, "That's not haru, it's an imposter,"

_'They found out.'_ 'Haru's' voice turned into a male's as he laughed, mist flames revolved around his body as his true form appeared, a man in a suit with a mist ring, poor you, you low leveled mist flame user,

+ meanwhile +

Hibari was informed by the teachers that the lab was closed, and since he was the DC head, he was the one with all the spare key's, including the lab, all students were out and also the teachers were fixing their things up, he opened the door and saw the same girl with brown hair, hands and feet tied up and her mouth was covered with a handkerchief, unconsiuos, he crouched down to see her hair was intied, she must have truggled, her brown locks fell as he touched her face, he quickly broke the ropes that tied her and untied the handkerchief from her face and carried her to his office, the person who had done this will seriously be bitten to death!

Low class mist flame user, defeated!

"Tch, serves you right!" Gokudera walked away from the man's poor beaten body,

"I think you've done enough gokudera-kun." Tsuna dumbfoundedly looked,

Yamamoto and dino crouched down, dino took the man's collar and looked at him,

"Now, tell us, where is the real haru?"

They quickly ran to the lab while carrying the man, the man said the door was locked but it was open, and haru, well she's gone.

"Oh no, haru-chan..."

"Don't worry kyoko-chan, i'm sure she's alright." Tsuna said with a bit of doubt on his heart, he just hopes haru's alright.

A teacher was walking towards them as he saw their gathering,

"Dino, what's going on here?"

"Oh, ah yes, well, Sir."

"Oh so the lab's open, that's good then, so hibari must have opened it then."

"Hibari-san?"

"Yes, the lab was closed before, we told him to check it and it seems he's opened it."

"Is that so, thank you very much Sir," Yamamoto thanked and smiled a bit,

The teacher walked as he truned his head a little, "Now don't forget we have lab tomorrow students."

"Yes Sir!" Kyoko, tsuna and yamamoto answered.

"Don't tell me," Dino looked shocked,

"Hibari-san..."

Inside hibari's office, inside the room with the bathroom, he placed haru gently on the couch, her faced seemed troubled and painful, hibari placed his coat on her as he looked at her, she looked quite beautiful with red hue on her face, he carssed her face as she smiles, he was stunned by his movements and immediately pulled back, this herbivore has what, some sort of power on him? Then he remembered that sweet little girl's smile, oh yeah, he promised, the sudden image made him smirk, this was the same herbivore alright.

He felt the movement and heard the noise of herbivores comming, they might have been lookinh for her, but a part of him didn't want them to have her! What in the world!

He stood and walked out of the room to his desk, as he did his paper work.

"Dino-san are you sure about this?"

"Oh come on tsuna, were just going to ask him."

Dino smiled as they opened the door,

"Hey hibari!"

They met an angry glare from hibari, first this is his private room, second, no crowding!

"Eeeiii!" Tsuna squealed,

"Can we ask you someting? Have you seen a girl in the closed lab room before?" Asked yamamoto,

He knew it, these herbivores came for her, "No." Wait what? Don't you want that herbivore to be out of your hair? This part of him fought but still the one who won was the side that wanted to keep her.

"Really?" Yamamoto faced his seriously as he glared at him,

"I told you, what will i do with a useless herbivore?" Liar!

"I-is that s-so." Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari gave a very deadly glare, "Come in my office again and i will," He pulled out his tonfas and took his stance, "Bit you to death."

Tsuna screamed as he ran out followed by the rest of them as the door shut.

"And why did you lie?" Reborn smirked as he was in the room,

"Baby."

"She's in the other room now isn't she?"

Hibari smirked as he sat down,

"What is it to you, baby?"

"Nothing really."

"If nothing then i'll keep her then,"

"Keep her?" Reborn smirked

"Two months perhaps."

"Now that's possesive of you,"

"Well," He stood up turned his back and smirked "I am Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

Well again, juuchan apologizes if there are wrong things here, she was in a rush and couldn't double check the spellings and grammar, juuchan is sorry and she hopes you like it nyaan~!


	5. Foolishness

Ohhhhh! How juuchan wanted to write nyaan~! And since it's raining, why not give it a shot nyaan~! Juuchan loves it when she get's comments nyaan~!

Black Coat

Chapter5: Foolishness

Author: Juuchan Willionton

* * *

Simple author's note: Concept of the title is asking if it was foolish to keep her, if it was right. Many things will happen as you see. And juuchan is going to change some things since the last chapter was sooooo OOC! And well, this chapter might have more OOCness, *giggles* Juuchan wants more sweet moments so please don't mind it if juuchan adds more hibaharu sweet moments since she loves it nyaan~!

_She was sitting below a big tree, next to her was a man with sharp eyes and brown pointy hair, they were having tea and cake, smiled and ate, chit and chat, oh how fun it was! Then suddenly, a big storm blew as she was all alone, under the big tree. She placed her knees close as she hugged herself, the storm was strong and she was getting scared, she stood on with knees trembling, shaking, afraid, a huge struck of lighting roared as her whole body shook in fear, then, she felt a warm reassuring hug, she felt absolutely safe, when another struck of lightning came she wasn't scared, the storm grew little the man's figure faded as she tried run to him, yet he had disappeared. _

_This time, she sat under the big tree, she realized she was getting wet, then suddenly, there was a big black coat on her, she looked up and saw the man's figure, with a voice so cold and sharp the man said,_

"_You're going to get sick if you get wet in the rain."_

_When she looked up, the man was none other than Hibari Kyoya. He stood tall and brave, his eyes having no emotion whatsoever..._

She woke up late at night, she was in a familiar room, when she rose and sat she realized that the same black coat in her dream was covering her, serving as a blanket, when she looked around it was the same room this morning, the room with the bathroom, the room which Hibari Kyoya said she could use.

She looked outside the window and saw that it was raining, hard, great, she wasn't home and it was raining.

She rose and walked towards the door, she slowly opened the door, when she got out what she saw was Hibari, sleeping on his chair, with his elbow on his desk, his chin on his knuckle he was peacefully sleeping.

She could only gawk at his sleeping face, tell you the truth he was handsome. She walked towards him and placed the black coat over him, the way it is. She was about to walk away until Hibari's hand grabbed her wrist, (Please don't tell juuchan that you don't know who 'She' is, it Haru nyaan~.)

"Where do you think your going?"

"Hahi!" She squealed

Hibari stood up and glared at her, she trembled and tried to get his grip off, but his grip was too strong,

"You won't get anywhere, so stop struggling." His tone ice cold

"Ha-hi..." Her voice shaking with fear, she stopped struggling and then...

She pulled her hand away with all her strength! But too bad for her she wasn't able to break away from his hold, but instead both of them tripped and fell.

Hibari was on top on poor little Haru (You can just imagine how big juuchan's smile is nyaan~!) got twice the trouble.

Hibari looked down at the poor weak, frail, fragile, defenceless, powerless, vulnerable, and helpless little herbivore. (Juuchan had to say everything nyaan~! XD)

They stayed like that for a bit until a strong struck of lighting roared and made everything like black and white (Minna knows what juuchan mean nyaan~),

When everything was back to normal, Hibari saw haru had her eyes shut and that she was shakingboth arm up, about the chest (and again, juuchan thinks minna knows what that is nyaan~)

'_She's really afraid of lighting isn't she?' _He thought, she was shaking; her eyes were shut and all.

Hibari stood up sat back up his chair,

"Hey," He said, "There's no more lighting,"

Haru opened her eyes and sat up; she looked at hibari who only looked away.

Hibari looked outside the window; it was raining really hard, so guess this herbivore's staying overnight again.

He sighed and peeked at the herbivore, she was sitting and holding her phone, she seems worried. After one last press she placed the phone near her ear, making a quick phone call hn?

"Hello? Oh, dad, yeah, you see Haru is not going home tonight. Hahi?" She nervously laughed, "Haru will be fine dad, Haru is staying over at a friend's house, the rains pretty hard, see?" She frowned, "It'll be fine, I'll be seeing you tomorrow desu." She ended the call and frowned.

She looked at her phone and it was 11:27, yup, definitely not going home at this hour.

"Uh-uh, hibari-san, ho-how did haru get here desu?" She asked nervously,

"You were out so I took you here."

"Hahi?" Then she remembered being sort of kidnapped and knocked out. "Bu-but, uh where did you find haru desu?"

He gave the girl a dead cold glare, now you know when to shut up.

She immediately backed away and shut her mouth up.

Hibari looked away as he stared out the window, the drops of the rain were bigger and the sky grew darker, quite a storm. He heard haru's cold groan, she was cold since the weather was cold.

Haru shivered as the temperature was cold, and then she felt a big sort of jacket tossed above her.

"Hahi?" She looked at the coat thrown over her; it was the same coat before.

"You're cold right?" Hibari questioned.

"Ha-hai." Haru shrugged and covered the coat around her form.

Hibari looked at the herbivore and looked back out, (not much communication nyaan~ -_-)

"Haru feels warm desu~" She had this smug sort of calm expression, (minna-san knows what juuchan mean nyaan~) _'This is going to be a long night desu_~' She sighed.

Hibari looked outside the window and placed himself in deep thought.

* * *

Well juuchan feels like writing again, wondering what hibari is thinking about? Read it again if you don't understand nyaan~!


	6. To evoke the past

Well here Is juuchan nyaan~! If you dIdn't get the whole chapter 5 then mInna-san Is going to be disappointed since juuchan Is going to put way OOC Hibari Haru scenes her again, way more nyaan~! GomenasaI! Neh, juuchan wants to remind you that if you don't know this but juuchan has change few things and has removed the note, happy reading nyaan~!

Black Coat

Chapter6: To evoke the past.

Author: Juuchan WIllIonton

SImple author note: This Is way too! Argggggh ! Juuchan can't explain! Please read!

xX0Xx

It's been a long night and both of them couldn't get to sleep, Haru was too nervous, and Hibari, just Hibari. Then Haru's mind suddenly popped, an old memory cracked In her head, and then she started giggling.

"What's so funny herbivore?" HIs Icy cold dead glare appeared.

Haru was too busy laughing to notice Hibari's cold glare, too bad. But still, she answered.

"HahI? Oh nandemonasIdesu," She giggled, "Haru remembered a funny memory back when Haru was just a kid desu!" She laughed. "Now that Haru thinks about It, she can never reminisce her old memories!"

"Memories?" He stared blankly.

"HaI! Haru had some really good memories desu~!" She smiled happily and continued her story.

"Haru thought about the time when she made cookies for this boy, he always loved being alone! But he dId say that he loved Haru's cookies and that It was delicious desu!" She brightly smiled.

Then Hibari was a bIt taken aback by Haru's bright smile, did he make her this happy back then? But It looks like she can't remember Him, what and Idiot.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! He was always so quiet but Haru wasn't bored whenever she's with Him, he likes animal for a fact! Whenever there are animals around he would pet them and have this small cute smile on his face!"

'_Cute?' He thought_

The girl started giggling and smiled at Hibari. Haru was meek when she saw that gentle expression on Hibari's face, you can see his gentle expression that left Haru blank for a while.

"Herbivore."

"Ha-hai?!" She snapped.

"Tell me," He paused, "Do you remember the name of this person?"

"HahI? Hmmm," She thought hard, "Nope, Haru can't remember." She sighed, "Why do-" When she looked at Hibari the picture of the boy popped out, he turned and he and Hibari looked way too much alike! "No, don't tell me-?" She stopped.

"SomethIng wrong?" He stood up, looked at her and grinned "Haru?"

"HahI!" She screamed In shock.

xX0Xx

"Oh Is that so? I'm sorry but Haru-chan's not here, maybe she slept at another friend's house, No problem." The phone call ended.

"Kyoko! Who called?!" Ryohei asked

"Oh, Haru's father!" She frowned, _'Where are you Haru-chan?"_ Kyoko walked away from the phone and went to the living room.

xX0Xx

"Hahi!"

Hibari sighed and looked bored, though the girl's expression was rather hilarious.

"N-no way!"

"What don't believe me?"

"N-no" She said shaking, In shock or terror? You deicide,

"You don't?"

"No-no! N-not at all, it's just that."

"What?" He glared and the girl felt a cold cut pierce through, his glare can cut like a knife!

"N-nothIng."

xX0Xx

"What? Haru's not home?"

"Yeah, her father called, Haru-chan told Him that she'll be sleeping at a friend's house,"

"Well, Haru's not here you see,"

"Well, ok, I'm just making sure, bye."

"Bye."

Tsuna placed the phone down and looked at gokudera and yamamoto who slept over at his house.

"At least we know that Haru called her father to let Him know that she's fine."

"Yeah, but did Haru really transfer? Or was It just that Illusionist?"

"I don't know, but we have all night to think, there's no school tomorrow since the rain's so strong."

Tsuna frowned and was patted by yamamoto who smiled.

xX0Xx

Haru was sitting on the couch and Hibari looked out the window as usual.

"Neh, Hibari-san, uh-uh."

"What?" He looked and gave Haru a shiver

"Uh-uh."

"Look," Haru looked at Him, "You don't have to be scared,"

"HahI," _'Why should I be? He was the same boy who was with me back then.'_ "Neh, Hibari-san,"

"Hn?"

"Do you remember the promise we made?"

Hibari looked at the girl with a small smile while looking down,

"You know! The promise you made to me 10 years ago!" She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms

"What promise?"

"HahI!" She looked angry and stood up, she walked towards near hIs table and took his hand and crossed their pinkies together,

"Now remember?"

Hibari grinned and was a bit stunned by the herbivores actions, "You mean this promise: Whenever you fall or if you are In any danger, I wIll catch and protect you."

"Ha-hI?" Haru shocked, took a minute, and smiled, "HaI~!" Hibari, with his expressionless face grinned (smIled a bIt)

"So Hibari-kun does remember!" She smile happIly, (Quick change from 'san' to 'kun')

"How can I forget something so Important?" (A bit of keI)

"HahI? Important?"

He grinned and 'hmp' and Haru smiled,

"Haru Is really happy she was able to meet you agaIn," She smiled happily to Hibari's surprise; he could only gawk at the gIrl!

"Are you really happy?"

"HahI?" She blinked In confusion, then Hibari broke their pinkies' cross.

"Don't you feel lIke you regret meeting me?" He looked away, (Hibari's pose was his chin was on hIs knuckle)

Haru looked down with a frown, when Hibari turned his head a bit was shocked Him was she was smiling right at Him!

"Nope, not really." She smiled

Hibari gawped at the girl (juuchan Is trying new words nyaan~), she didn't regret meeting Him hn?

"Why would Haru regret meeting Hibari-kun If he's saved Haru so many times now desu?!" She smIled and backed away a littler, "That Is..."

Hibari turned to face her with his arm down, she frown and had this awful expression on her face, "If Hibari-kun regrets meetIng Haru desu."

. . . . .

"Don't be such an Idiot," He stood up

"HahI?" She looked up,

He walked towards the couch and sat down, Haru, confused, walked towards the couch and sat a bit further away from Him.

"A-ahno,"

. . . Lighting! . . . D

"HahI!" She screamed and crouched and hugged herself.

Roars of lightning came and went as Haru covered her ears, afraid of the howl of the storm.

Then suddenly...

Haru felt a reassuring hug, the same hug that kept her calm before and now, she felt safe and sound, after the howls of lighting, It was quIet agaIn.

Haru looked up and saw Hibari's face, he kept a straight and calm look,

"Ehto, Hibari-kun?"

When Hibari was about to let go, but then he felt that Haru's small hands were holding tight to his shirt, Haru moved a bIt closer to Him now making It a real hug! Haha

"A-arIgato," She muttered, with a bit of pink markings on her face.

Hibari tightened his hug securing her little frail figure, then all was calm.

. . . Suddenly . . .

Haru's phone rang causing the moment to Interrupt, (bItIng a piece of cloth T-T)

"E-eh?" She snapped out, "HahI!" And pushed Hibari away, well Hibari back away too -_-.

Haru grabbed her phone shaking, and answered

"M-moshI moshI?" She stuttered

"Oh, Haru?"

"E-eh? Tsuna-san?' She calmed down,

'_The herbivore eh? Make sure to bIte Him to death.' _He thought

On the other line, "Yeah, kyoko called me you see, your father called her, guess he was worried, anyway, are you alright?"

"Ha-haI, Haru's alright,"

"Where are you anyway? Would you like me to pick you up? Your father must be really worried." HIs tone sounded fret.

"Uh-ahno,"

Hibari heard what the herbivore said, that If she'd like for Him to pick her up, no wonder she'd say yes, she likes that herbivore anyway, and wait what?! Yeah! She likes that herbivore no?! Then why Is she?

Haru walked to the door, opened It, and then closed It.

"No thank you tsuna-san, Haru really likes It here you see, oh yeah, Haru forgot to tell you but Haru transferred to namImorI just yesterday, (pertaining to the time, It's 3:49) I'll tell kyoko-chan In the morning,"

"Are you sure Haru? The rain's pretty hard; wIll you be able to go home tomorrow?"

"Let's just see, thanks for calling tsuna-san," She ended the call and sighed, was It really the right decision?

Inside, Hibari was standing near the door listening to the herbivore, so she wants to stay? He grinned and walked back to the couch and sat.

Haru entered the room and closed the door,

"And what was that about?"

"Eh? Ah, ehehe tsuna-san called me saying kyoko-chan called Him, she said my father's lookIng for me,"

"And?"

"I'm hoping to come home tomorrow,"

"Why not now?"

"HahI?"

"That herbivore offered to assist you home dIdn't he?"

"HahI, well, uh." _'Think of an excuse!'_ "The rain Is r-really hard, and I don't want to bother tsuna-san, desu."

'_LIar.' _"Don't you think?"

"HahI?!" She puffed

"I know when you're lying,"

"Eh?" She paused, "No way! Haru Is telling the truth desu!" She puffed, crossed her arms and looked away, and shrugged.

"It's fine,"

"HahI?" She looked back,

"You can stay here for as long as you want,"

She blinked In confusion, and then smiled; this side of Him Is adorable.

She walked to the couch and sat,

"You heard?"

"Kind of,"

"Would Hibari-kun like It If Haru just left?"

" . . . "

"Hmmm," Haru grumbled and shrugged

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"HahI?"

A yellow bird flew around Hibari and It landed on his raised finger,

"What Is It Hibird?"

"Hibird?"

"Hibari! Hibari! Hibird hungry!"

Haru giggled and Hibari looked at her, "Neh neh Hibari-kun, you still do like animals neh?!" She smiled brightly and grabbed some biscuits from her bag, "Neh Hibird-chan, come here!" She smiled happily and reached out her palm, the bird hesitated a little but still, he flew to her palm as she fed Him biscuits; Haru smIled happily.

"So do you,"

"Mm!" She smiled,

Hibird tweeted in delight as Haru continued to feed Him biscuits,

"Ka-waii~" Haru smiled, "Neh, Hibari-kun, since when did you have a pet bird?"

"It's a long story,"

"Eh? Do you have any other pets?"

Hibari concentrated his cloud flame on his ring and there pops out little roll, who was shivering, not by temperature but the fact Is that the little cutie Is scared!

"Aww! Kawaii~!" Haru looked at the cute little porcupine and tried to touch it but the spikes were to sharp, plus the thing was scared.

"Hmmm," She crouched down and placed her hand on the ground,

"Here, come on, don't be scared," She smiled as Hibari observed her.

Roll was shaking but looked up to haru and stopped shaking and started walking to her, step by step,

"Hahh!" She said amazed, "That's It!"

Soon enough, roll was on her left hand, and Hibird on her right.

"What's his name?"

"Roll,"

"Kawaii no roll-chan~!" She giggled, and the yellow feathered bird tweeted a bit jealous of roll, "Hahi?" She giggled, "Neh neh, kawaii no Hibird-chan~!"

The yellow bird tweeted happily as he landed on haru's shoulder,

"Neh neh Hibari-kun! They like haru desu~!"

"It seems so,"

She giggled as Hibird flew and roll looking so cute!

And a minute they knew the sun already rose,

"Hahi! The sun's rising!" She stood up and grabbed Hibari's hand and ran to the rooftop, seeing as the rain stopped,

"Hey-"

"We're going to see the sun rise!" She smiled looking at Him,

Geez, this herbivore hasn't changed a bit!

Haru opened the roof door and saw the rays of the sun shining bright, roll and Hibird both on each side of her shoulders,

"HahI! Sugeh!" She shouted,

Haru ran towards the bars and placed both her hand on It, there were puddles on the roof which made the sun's reflection making the scenery more beautiful, Hibari on the door's side just stood there watching her; haru looked back and smiled at Him, seriously, now he knows why.

"Hibari-kun!" She ran towards Him and grabbed his hand, "You won't be able to see the sunrise over here," She pulled Him and he just walked, both of them looked at the beautiful sunrise, good thing there's no rain to ruin It,

"Neh? The sunrise looks beautiful!"

Hibari looked at the sunrise, yes It was beautiful, but then he realizes that he's holding haru's hand;

Enjoying the scenery, haru was amazed, she's never seen a sunrise like this here, and then she felt her hand being, squeezed? When she looked at her hand, she saw Hibari holding her hand, when she looked at Hibari, he was just looking at the sunrise. She just smiled and continued to look at the sunrise.

xX0Xx

"Good morning tsuna, gokudera-kun, yamamoto-kun," Tsuna's mother smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sawada," Gokudera greeted,

"Good morning," Smiled yamamoto,

"My, you look awfully tired,"

"Ehehe," Tsuna scratched his head, _'Worrying about haru didn't make me sleep at all.'_ He yawned

"Here have some breakfast," Tsuna's mother placed the plates on the table as they ate.

"Neh, Hibari-kun,"

"Hn?" He looked down at her,

"I was thinking of going out now, the rain stopped but I know It's still going to rain, let's go home now,"

"Alright," He paused, "I'm going to take you home then."

"Hai~!" She smile sweetly, hibari's not that scary, he's super sweet in the inside, and love for animal's prove it! Please continue to support hibaharu! We can make a difference!

Guess more hibaharu moments to come up! This is not the end!

* * *

Promoting! 'Howl's moving castle'! If you like hibaharu then you'll like this one, or so I think! It's a movie, Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, if you've spotted anything wrong, please don't mind, juuchan is trying a new program nyaan~


	7. Mysterious Dreams

Nyaan~ Juuchan, who is having so much free time, is writing so much since she loves writing nyaan~ thanks for all the ghost readers and those who comment on juuchan's stories nyaan~! She's really enjoying herself nyaan~! Thanks for the reviews nyaan~!

Black Coat

Chapter7: Mysterious dreams

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: *smiles tenderly*

* * *

In a room where stuffed animals are all around, a girl with brown hair, long about below the shoulders, woke up where she realizes that the window was a bit opened, the wind blew and it felt a bit breezy. It was morning but the clouds were dark and it's a bad sign. Yup, it's going to rain.

"Hahi? Ya~wn" She yawned and stretched, "What happened desu?" She pouted, "Haru doesn't remember anything but," She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom, on her bed.

"Haru dear."

"Mama?"

"Yes dear?" She opened the door, "You seem troubled,"

"Uh nothing, mama, when did i get home?"

"Oh-"

'_If she asks about how she got home, don't tell her that she fell asleep and I only carried her home," A young man with dark raven hair informed._

"Well, uhm, hmmm. You came home late and had a fever so you passed out, luckily, we still had some medicine for you, are you feeling alright? You look pale." She placed her hand on her daughter's cheek and observed.

Haru nervously laughed, "Hehehehe, haru is fine mama,"

"Oh, well, let mama get you something to eat, you must be hungry." She smiled and got out of the room.

"I got home late?" She questioned and sighed, she finally thought that after all this time she had finally met the boy she used to know, funny thing is that it was Hibari Kyoya, what a crazy dream, or was it a dream?

Her phone rang and haru picked it up,

"Moshi moshi?"

"Haru-chan?" A sweet worried voice replied

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Haru-chan!"

"Kyoko-chan! How are you?"

"Question is, how are you? Your father called and asked if you were here and-"

"Ehehehe, gomen gomen kyoko-chan, I came home late, my father must have scared you huh?"

"Haru-chan..."

"Don't worry kyoko-chan, i just feel a little under the weather."

"Really?" She said worried,

"Yup! Oh yeah! Did i mention that i transferred over to namimori?"

"Really? You did? When?"

"About two days ago, but i wasn't able to call since it was so sudden and I had to finish the requirements," She sighed

"I'm really happy that you did haru-chan, what class are you in?"

"2-A"

"Your amazing haru-chan! That means you're really smart!" Kyoko beamed,

"I really want to be in the same class as you guys though,"

"Yeah, what a pity." She frowned,

"Don't worry haru-chan, at least we're school mates now!" Kyoko smiled,

"Yeah! Achoo!" She sniffed

"Haru-chan?"

"Hehe, I'm ok."

"You should rest haru-chan,"

"Yeah, bye-bye kyoko-chan."

"Bye," The call ended and they turned their phones down.

Haru frowned not because of the whole not in class together thing but the fact that was it just a dream?

A beautiful scary dream...?

Was it really a dream? Everything felt so real, both of them with each other, oh but wait, what about tsuna-san? What's this feeling? Tsuna-san was always the target of her eyes, but after these things happened, the fact hibari is actually a kind of nice person, what is this feeling?

Then the door was opened by her mother,

"Mama,"

"Honey you look, even more pale!" She placed haru's food on the small table by her side, "What happened?"

"Mama," She hugged her mother and sighed as her mother hugged back,

"What's wrong dear?"

She sighed, "Mama I-"

"Haru!" A male voice called,

"Papa?"

Haru's father entered the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, haru is feeling fine desu,"

"That's good to know,"

'_Did i just hear someone come in?' Haru's father asked,_

'_Oh yes, haru just came home, she was home late and had a fever i just came down to close and lock the door,'_

'_That's good, at least she's safe now,' Haru's father sighed,_

'_Well don't disturb her, she's resting now.'_

'_Alright.' _

"Dear," Haru's mother was hand signing her father to go out, he quickly understood and then closed the door,

"What is it honey?"

"Uh eh, how about later, haru feels sleepy," She placed herself back to bed,

"Alright sweetie," Her mother stood up and out the door she goes, once hearing the door closed haru looked up the ceiling,

'_It can't be just a dream...'_ She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

x The next day x

"Good morning haru-chan," Kyoko smiled happily

"Hahi! Good morning kyoko-chan!"

"It's really nice to see you here haru-chan,"

She nodded, "Eh, where are the others?"

"Oh there not around, there up the roof top I think," Kyoko smiled,

"The roof top?"

_That strange dream, when the sun rose we were at the roof top_

"Eh, haru-chan something wrong?"

"Hahi?! Nandemonaiyo, let's go up the roof top to check up on them," Haru smiled,

"Great idea, they'll be happy to see, you haru-chan!" She beamed a smile

+ The roof top +

"I thought hibari would be here right now on his usual post," said Adel,

"Yeah he would be here right here," Dino remarked

"It's better you know, we can talk without being bitten to death,"

"Neh tsuna-kun what were we going to talk about?"

"It's about haru being transferred here," Reborn popped out of nowhere,

"Reborn!"

"I hope all of you are happy by this especially kyoko,"

"Of course i am because it made kyoko happy to the EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air,

"Shut up grass head!" Gokudera shouted,

"What did you say octopus head?!"

"These two..." Tsuna had this weird expression on his face,

"Hey calm down guys," yamamoto trying to calm them down,

The suddenly the door opened and everyone looked at the door's direction, and who came out was haru and kyoko,

"Kyoko-chan, haru!" Tsuna exclaimed,

"Hahi! You were right kyoko-chan they are here!"

"Mm!" Kyoko smiled,

"Haru, i'm sure your happy about being transferred here am i right?" Reborn smirked

"Reborn-chan," She looked at everyone and smiled, "Hai! Haru is!"

"That's great haru," Kyoko smiled as did everyone,

"What are you herbivores doing here?" Evil background music played as the sign was clear! Hibari Kyoya has arrived!

"Eh?" Kyoko looked,

"Eeeeiiii!" Tsuna shrieked

"Hahi?!"

"Hi-hibari-san!"  
"I will," He pulled out his tonfas. "Bite you to-"

"Woah hibari chill out!" Dino stopped him, "We were just celebrating haru being transferred here that's all!"

"Eh?!" Haru squealed, Yeah make me the excuse!

Hibari looked at the brunette who was shivering, she was afraid, of course, she thought everything was just a dream, a dream he wished that she knew it was true, he turned his back and placed his tonfas down,

Once he left tsuna let out a nervous laugh, geez. Then everybody started laughing too, except for haru who was curiously looking back.

"What's wrong haru?" Adel asked,

"Hahi? Nandemonai desu,"

Adel looked at her curiously as she looked back, wondering if it was just a mysterious dream.

+ Later that day +

In class, haru was looking out the window when a teacher came inside and asked where she is, she quickly raised her hand and the teacher called her saying she was reassigned, she was now in class 2-B, great, now she can be with her friends, she got her bag and head out saying bye to her classmates,

In the next room, the teacher was about to introduce haru to the class,

"Alright class, we have a new student here in our room, her name is Miura Haru so do be nice to her,"

"Eh, haru-chan's is here?" Kyoko asked,

'_Looks like reborn did something to make it happen,' _He then imagine that reborn was pointing a gun at the principal so he agreed, _'What's worse is that haru will be clinging on me again!' _He imagined that haru was clinging on his shoulder then kyoko was saying how good they look together, _'Oh no!'_

Haru entered the class room with a bright smile, "Moshi moshi minna-san! Orewa Miura Haru desu~!" She smiled,

"Oah," The class goes,

"You can sit there next to sasagawa, the front of dokuro and fornt of kozato"

"Really?!" Haru squealed,

Then the three girls hugged each other, (well chrome being a little embarrassed) with a yay.

Extra info, Haru's chair was next to the window. There seat plan was, Enma in front, next to him was tsuna, then next to him was gokudera, at the back of tsuna was kyoko, and next to kyoko was yamamoto, then hana.

Then class started

. . .

As class was going on, the teacher was writing on the board then was called by one of the teachers to come to the teachers' lounge,

"I'll be back class,"

When the teacher left, a few seconds later the students started chatting,

"It's nice to have haru here neh tsuna?" Yamamoto smiled,

"It's really nice to have haru-chan around," Chrome smiled,

"We haven't properly welcomed haru-chan right,"

They were going to greet haru a warm welcome until they saw her staring blank out the window,

"Eh? Haru-chan?"

"You shouldn't," Kyoko topped them with a frown,

"Is there something wrong with haru?"

"Well, i don't know but when in the middle of class she just stared out the window,

Haru sighed and placed her head down and shrugged.

'_A dream huh...'_ She frowned, _'What's the big deal, what's gotten into me, to think, hibari-san was...'_

"Haru-chan," Kyoko called,

"Yeah?"

"You've been spacing out, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked concerned,

"Hahi, kyoko-chan, haru feels really sleepy, she didn't get that much rest really," She rubbed her eyes, yes that's part of the reason.

The teacher came back in and continued her lesson.

Tsuna and the others were worried about haru but still, they remained quiet.

* * *

You know minna, juuchan feels sleepy all of the sudden, but still she loves writing nyaan~. Next chapter, hibari's side nyaan~.


	8. The skylark

Nyaan~ now it gets really nyaan~ juuchan wants to thank everyone who reviewed and will review her story nyaan~ even the ghost readers, even thought you don't review, juuchan knows it in her heart that your there nyaan~

Black coat

Chapter8: The skylark

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: Juuchan thank everyone who sees her work nyaan~ *bows, stands straight and smiles*

* * *

Hibari kept quiet ever since _'that' _happened, he keep himself inside his office and do his work properly, thought _'that' _particular _person _might not be there, but _she's_ bugging him in his head. Her smile her warmth, her brown mane, and the way she thanked him, her voice so sweet and soothing, the way she hugged and the way her soft hand feels. It keep bugging him even thought he had _herbivores _to bite off to death. He had piles of paper work; he did them flawlessly but still even so, _she _was still in his head. He looked out the window to see her with the two herbivore friends, Sasagawa Kyoko and Dokuro Chrome. She smiled like everything was just a dream, but then when it was kyoko and chrome who spoke to each other, her smile turned weak, like there was something bugging her, when her friends ask her what was wrong she waved her hands and shook. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, she placed her head on the tree and looked up the sky where the clouds drifted by, she clearly had something on her mind.

xX0Xx

He went to the rooftop and laid his head, he rested and looked up the clouds, these things shouldn't bother him, why should he care? She's only a mere herbivore who . . . He met when he was a child, she would always give him cookies and she, was the one who _saved_ him from falling, thought he could've saved himself.

Her smile was reassuring and soft; she stretched forth her hand with no signs of fear. Her outbursts of energy, when angered cannot fear. But when in fear, can summon courage that can lead to strength, she is interesting and not like any other. Her determination is one to be praised, she can do almost anything when determined, she would even dare to fight him, and her spirit is one who gives energy to those who she cheers on.

"That herbivore's no joke." He muttered

It's such a shame that she thinks that all that had happened was just a dream. A very mysterious dream. Her curiosity will lead her to him that is for sure. She is curios and she would surely want all of her questions to be answered or else, she'd force the answers out.

He sighed and closed his eyes. The door slid, and Suzuki Adelheid had entered.

"Hibari, you're needed in the teachers' lounge, they are complaining about some students who barged in and took a magazine that the teacher had confiscated."

"Then you go and take care of it yourself."

"What?!"

Hibari stood up, walked out the door and slid it shut. Leaving adel in an uncanny thought.

xX0Xx

Hibari sat down his chair and looked outside the window, it seemed to be raining again, then _she _popped into his mind again, the way she froze whenever there is lighting, the way she would force her body near his and he would hug her, the way she would calm down in his hold.

A knock was heard as he made the person enter.

Adel has entered and closed the door,

"What is it?" He said with a rather bored expression,

"The teachers are having a meeting if they should cancel today's classes since there is a storm heading for namimori, your presence is needed there."

"Then you go and take my place then," He turned his chair to look at the window, rather in deep thought.

"Are you, sulking?" Adel asked with a rather shocked face.

"Get out."

Adel got the message and left, yup, he was sulking, when she got out she bumped into tsuna and enma,

"Enma,"

"Adel-san,"

"Did you call hibari adel-san?" Tsuna asked,

"We were sent here to call him though we really didn't want too."

"Well yes," She paused, "But he was too busy sulking and sent me instead."

"Su-sulking?" Tsuna stuttered,

"Why would hibari-san be sulking?"

"How should I know, when I called him before but he just sent be to deal with the problem."

They opened the door a little to see that hibari was looking outside the window; he had a rather dull look on his face.

When he looked outside he was either hallucinating or it was an illusion created by Mokuro, was he looking into his thoughts?! No way. There the herbivore stood all wet, hair down, she was under a tree, hibari could see her face, she was red, sick he presumed, she was huffing. She soon fell to her knees, she was weak. Hibari stood up and went outside the door.

"He's coming," Adel whispered as they ran for the nearest side wall to hide.

They saw hibari walking down stairs to the back entrance,

"Where's he going?"

"He doesn't have time to do his job but he has time to do whatever he pleases." Adel said in a bit angry tone,

xX0Xx

Hibari walked to the girl with brown locks down and on here knees, now hibari got wet in the rain.

"What are you doing here," He paused to look at her "Herbivore,"

"Hahi," Haru looked at him one eye shut, "Hi-ba-ri-san," Then she fell down, but hibari was able to catch her.

He brought her to his office and placed her in the couch and covered her with his coat. He dried himself off as hibird flew around haru,

"You should be a little quiet hibird, you might wake her up."

Hibird felw to him and landed on his head.

Then haru moaned a bit which caught hibari's attention, he went near her and crouched to hear what she was saying.

"It's, all just a dream," She muttered, "When I wake up, I'll be in my room," Her tone sounded sad "Neh, hi-bari-san?"

Hibari was stunned but kept his face, he shook his head in anguish, what she just said, she did think about him after all, "You have strange and astonishing way," He caressed her cheek and moved her locks away for him to see his face. "But that's what makes you so unexpected," He the warmly smiled a small smile, "Your ways never did change," He paused, "Haru," He looked at her peaceful face, hoping that she's dreaming about him.

xX0Xx

Tsuna, enma and adel were all watching, and heard what hibari said, (some hearing nyaan~) tsuna and enma both stood up and walked away,

"Enma, tsuna,"

"We'll be going now adel-san," Tsuna smiled,

"See you later," Enma smiled,

* * *

Nyaan~! Neh neh what did minna-san think nyaan~? She'll be writing some more, if there are no classes nyaan~! Thank you very much nyaan~! *smiles happily*


	9. The two antagonists

Minna-san~! Juuchan wants to tell you something, when you think that the character thought what you think they thought, it's actually juuchan who was thinking of those things nyaan~ when in short, when you think that hibari thought the phrase 'hoping she was dreaming of him' he didn't think of it. OOC. Juuchan was the one who was thinking about it, since she's not haru, so she wants to make it less OOC as possible nyaan~ this chapter might be interesting for me, minna-san nyaan~?

* * *

Black Coat

Chapter9: The two antagonists

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: I hope it's as interesting to minna as it to juuchan nyaan~

Tsuna was sitting on his desk while thinking about that little 'incident', it kept playing his head, _'It doesn't make any sense! It just doesn't!' _He then remembered hibari's smirk (FYI: Hibari's small smile did look like a smirk, his voice was his usual voice, for tsuna, that means trouble, mostly for him nyaan~), tsuna had his mind full and just couldn't stand it, (FYI again: Today is Friday, the

incident happened yesterday, classes were not cancelled since the rain stopped, now, the subject is math nyaan~) he was really somewhat irritated.

"This doesn't make sense!" He stood up and shouted.

The class stared at him and the teacher looked back at him.

"Very good sawada, the equation does not make sense. You may sit down."

"E-eh?" He stared while being dumbfounded.

"You may sit down," The teacher said being a bit irritated.

Tsuna quickly sat down after hearing the teacher and sighed,

"You were great tsuna!" Yamamoto whispered,

"That's tenth for ya'!"

When tsuna looked at enma, he looked like he was also thinking the same thing. They were both just shocked.

xX0Xx

At the Japan international airport, a man with white hair had just arrived and had a warm inviting smile [not byakuran nyaan~], then his smile turned into a smirk.

+ Meanwhile +

Haru had woken up on the couch in hibari's office; she had a black coat above her and, no one there,

"Hahi?! What is haru doing here desu?!" She screeched then a yellow bird came flying down and tweeted.

"Haru! Haru!"

"Hahi, hibird-chan." She opened her hand and the bird flew down to rest. "Hibird-chan, do you know how haru got here desu?" She questioned the bird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The bird tweeted.

"Hahi? Hibari-san?" _'So it wasn't a dream.'_ [haru's dream is what happened before nyaan~]

The door knob was twisted and _'he'_ entered the room.

"Hi-hibari-san," She stuttered and hibari glared, there's no way that this person took care of her!

"You're awake,"

"Ha-hai, what is haru doing here desu?" She questioned.

Hibari turned away and walked to his chair, where he sat, looked out the window and closed his eyes.

"Hibari-san,"

"..."

"Hibari-san."

"..."

"Hibari-san!" She screamed and caught hibari's attention; he looked back and looked at her with his expressionless face.

"What."

"Hahi," _'Why did you scream at him!?'_ "Eh-ehto,"

"What is it?" He glared coldly

"Hahi! Eh-ehto, haru really wants to know how she got here."

"You never really change do you?"

"Hahi,"

"You're still noisy."

"Hahi!?" Haru sputtered absolutely annoyed,

Hibari smirked and haru frustratingly pouted,

"What does hibari-san mean by that?!" She growled to hibari's amusement,

Hibari lowered his tone and looked away, "You may leave now if you wish,"

"Hahi?" _'Did he just shrug?'_

Haru stood up and hibari thought she would leave, but she didn't, she walked straight to him, and now she's in front of his table,

"Hibari-san, do you know me?"

"What?" He looked at her,

"Do you know me? It seems like you do," She paised and held the coat tighter, "Have we met before? About ten years ago?"

"Why are you asking me these questions herbivore?"

"Just answer me, have we met ten years ago?"

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"Yes,"

"Then yes,"

"At the woods?!" She placed both her hand on top of hibari's table,

"Yes,"

"You were that dangling boy?!"

"Yes,"

"You were with me eating cookies at the clift?"

"Yes, I was, so you remember,"

"How can haru forget desu?!" She smiled happily, "Haru," She paused, "Really missed kyoya-kun," She smiled,

Hibari's eyebrows twitched a bit hearing someone call him by his name, and adding 'kun' really didn't make it all that better, but still, it was actually, nice. [what would you feel if a long time friend called you by name nyaan~?"

"Did you call me by my first name?"

"Hahi! Gomenasai hibari-san! Please don't bite me to death!"

"I didn't say you couldn't call me that,"

"Hahi, so haru can call hibari-san his first name?" She tilted her head in confusion.

He looked away and closed his eyes, and haru took that as a yes.

"Hahi! Haru has to go now kyoya-kun!" She ran to the couch and placed the coat there and took her bag, she ran for the door and opened it, "Haru would really like to stay but, she's worried about classes, she'll see you later desu!" She closed the door.

When haru closed the door she felt her body froze for a second, she placed her back on the wall and sighed.

"What just happened?"

She walked away to the classroom hearing the lunch bell, but then she ignored it, she walked to the classroom and opened the door.

"Haru-chan." Chrome and kyoko both beamed,

"Gomenasai,haru is late desu,"

"What happened to you?"

"Na-nandemonai desu,"

"It's lunch time and we were about to eat, want to join us?"

"Hai!" Haru smiled happily as tsuna and enma watched from the sidelines,

"Haru-chan's here."

"She must have woken up and left,"

"Tenth!" Gokudera and yamamoto walked to him, "Let's go eat now tenth!" Gokudera smiled,

"Come on tsuna," Yamamoto smiled,

"Gokudera-kun, yamamoto-san, we have to tell you something,"

Tsuna and enma both told them what they saw and heard and both were really shocked,

"Really?!"

"Does hibari know haru from somewhere?"

"We're not sure, but right now, I want to keep watch over haru,"

"Me too,"

"Alright then,"

"We have to tell dino-san too, he's the only person close enough to hibari-san, he might know something."

"Probably."

+ Afterwards +

School was over and everyone had gone home, haru, kyoko, and chrome had gone to a new cake shop to eat cake and after they split up to go home.

Haru was walking home until a man with white hair wearing a white shirt with blue short sleeves over coat and black jeans bumped into her,

"Hahi! Haru is so sorry desu!"

"Haru?" The man muttered, "Don't tell me," He looked at the girl bowing her head, "Ru-chan?"

"Hahi? Hold on," She slightly raised her head to get a glimpse of the man and saw his face, a happy smile he had.

"It is you ru-chan!"

"Hahi! Sky-kun!"

Haru raised and hugged sky, [sky isn't that 'yamamoto' happy type, more bit of hmmm, how does juuchan explain this, minna-san knows this already nyaan~.] haru happily squeezed him and sky hugged her too,

"Haru really missed sky-kun desu~!"

"I missed you too ru-chan,"

Haru hugged sky and sky happily hugged back, haru released her hold and smiled,

"What are you doing here sky-kun?"

"Well I came from Europe and since Asia was near that mean Japan, so I remembered you and decided to come and visit, I didn't expect to find you this easily,"

"Where are you staying at sky-kun?"

"I'm staying by a nearby hotel. I was just wandering around,"

"Hahi! Then no need to fear! For haru will show sky-kun around namimori!"

Sky chuckled and smiled, "That would be lovely ru-chan," He bowed and offered his hand, "Would thy lady have to escort a lad like me?" He smiled as he bowed and haru placed her hand on his,

"Hai!" She smiled sweetly and sky kissed her hand and made her blush, she turned back and blushed while holding her hand, "We-well we have a lot of placing to go to, and there's so much for sky-kun to see," She turned back and smiled warmly, "So there's no time to waste desu!"

Sky smiled as haru grabbed his hand,

"There's plenty to see sky-kun!" Haru smiled happily,

"You're just too cute ru-chan," He murmured,

"Hahi? Did sky-kun say something?"

"No, nothing at all,"

Haru looked at his suspiciously as he smiled, still they continued walking and haru showed him around.

xX0Xx

Tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, enma and dino was walking home, tsuna's mother asked him to buy a few things for her on his way home, then they bumped into kyoko and ryohei who had just finished grocery shopping.

"Kyoko-chan, onii-san!"

"Tsuna-kun, gokudera-kun, yamamoto-san, kozato-kun, dino-san!" Kyoko smiled,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We just finished groceries, now we're heading home,"

"I see, why not walk with home with us kyoko-chan?" Tsuna smiled,

"Yeah! Let's walk with tsuna to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up grass head!" Gokudera sneered,

"What did you just say octopus head!?"

Both were ready to fight and yamamoto was telling both of them to calm down.

"Hey it's haru-chan!" Enma out of nowhere spoke.

When they looked at the direction enma was pointing to, they saw haru staring at a triple chocolate layer cake with strawberry icing and a cut strawberry.

"It is haru!"

"She probably came back for the cake we saw; she loved the triple layered chocolate cake."

"Is that so?"

Then tsuna saw sky standing next to her, he was smiling at how haru stared at that cake, the he realizes that sky was holding haru's hand.

"Haru," Tsuna said in a low and a bit shocked tone

"Tsuna-kun?" Enma and kyoko looked at him,

"What's wrong tsuna-kun?" After kyoko spoke the rest looked at him too, he had this sort of sad expression on his face, (juuchan can't make it out but tsuna was definitely frowning nyaan~)

"What's wrong tenth?"

"Look at that man standing next to haru," Everyone looked and saw him,

"What about him?" Said dino,

"He's holding her hand,"

"Eh?" Kyoko blinked and they looked at her and yes, sky held haru's hand, or more likely haru's holding sky's hand.

"Your right," said yamamoto,

Where haru and sky was, haru kept staring at the cake then looked at sky with sparkling eyes, sky already knew what she wanted, her eyes were saying 'Haru wants it desu.'

"Hmm, why do I suddenly feel like having cake?" He teased,

Haru stared at him with sparkling eyes and tsuna and the others watched her.

"Why don't we buy that cake ru-chan?"

"Hahi! Really sky-kun?!"

"Yeah, then we can eat it, so let's buy some drinks too."

"Hahi! Let's go buy it now desu!" Haru pulled sky into the cake shop while he just smiled,

"Hey don't pull me now,"

They both went into the store and tsuna and the others just . . . ~Silence~

"Let's go," Kyoko crossed the street and tsuna and the others followed her,

"Kyoko-chan!"

"I want to see what they're doing,"

They reached the cake shop and peeked inside where it was not only a cake shop but it also sells ingredients for baking.

Sky bought the cake and some drinks, haru saw a bag of flour and remembered something, she grabbed ingredients such as, milk, flour, eggs, butter, crunched up chocolate and sugar.

"What's that for?"

"Hahi? Oh, haru remembered something and well,"

"Your going to make cookies right?"

"Hai! Haru's wanted to bake cookies desu, and since sky-kun is here, he can eat some cookies too,"

"But we already have the cake, don't you think too much sweets are too bad for your diet?" He teased,

"Hahi! Haru can have as much cookies as she wants to! Besides," Haru looked down,

Sky knew why she wanted to bake those cookies, he knows it's for _him_.

"Let's buy it then,"

"Hahi?"

"I really missed having cookies and juice with you ru-chan," He petted haru's head and smiled, "So don't look down anymore alright?"

Haru smiled and had pink marks on her face [you can say it's blushing, but not the _affectionate_ way.] "Hai!"

xX0Xx

Haru and sky sat at the riverside eating cake, haru was enjoying her cake and so was sky, with the bag of ingredients next to haru, and still kyoko, tsuna and the others were tailing them.

"Kyoko-chan, did we really need to follow them?"

"Tsuna-kun," She paused, "I wanted to know what they're doing you see, you can leave now if you want," Kyoko sounded a bit sad,

"No-no kyoko-chan, I wanted to find out too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Both smiled,

Haru had finished her cake and so did sky, they both drank their drink and breathed out,

"I missed these times,"

"Haru missed these times too,"

The river flowed gently and there was silence between them two,

"Neh, sky-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think we're missing someone?" She looked at the bad of ingredients, [see a picture of sky on the right, haru on the middle, and another boy with black hair on the left?]

"You remember him?"

"I don't just remember him, I've met him."

"You have? Where?"

"Uh-uh, haru can't say for sure, but," She grabbed the bag of ingredients and her school bag and stood up, "She knows he's definitely him." Haru smiled and walked up, "Haru will see you next time sky-kun!" She ran home and left sky,

"Well kyoko-chan, nothing bad happened to haru, she already went home," Tsuna said but still kyoko looked at sky as he frowned,

"Who could he be?"

"Eh?"

"Look tsuna-kun, I noticed when haru talked about a particular guy he frowned, could it be a love triangle?"

Tsuna dazed at kyoko's remark, there's no way that could happen, "There's no way that could happen kyoko-chan,"

"Why not? Haru-chan is a fine sophisticated girl, she might be hyper but that's what makes her fun to be with, she can be dependable and trust worthy," Kyoko defended her friend, "What guy couldn't fall in love with haru?" Kyoko frowned a bit,

"Hold on kyoko, don't tell us your jealous of haru?" Said dino,

"As if! No man would fall in love with tha stupid woman!"

"Haru-chan is not stupid!"

"Eh!" Tsuna stepped back,

"Haru-chan is smart, she's the number one student in her class, she's just really energetic that's all."

"Kyoko, are you jealous of haru?" Dino asked,

"Well, a little, haru-chan is always strong, she can be really dependant on times you need her, she's a a really good gymnast and she can make any person smile, she's full of courage and strength she's not afraid to face her fears, all the things I'm not."

"That's not true kyoko-chan, you have your own unique qualities, that's what makes you and haru different yet so alike, that's why you guys are good friends, you, haru and chrome."

Kyoko smiled, "Arigato tsuna-kun."

Then the sound of clashing metals were heard and they immediately looked at the riverside, and they saw hibari and sky fighting.

"Hibari-san!?"

"What is he doing here?!" Dino bolted

[What happened?]

+ few moments ago +

Sky frowned and sighed, he knew those cookies were for Hibari Kyoya, they haven't seen each other for eight years and at those times, haru had left, he was sure she had forgotten him since she might be having too much fun, then he sensed a strong person's flame, a cloud flame, cold, dark and ferocious he knew only but one person. Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari was on the other side of the river, he saw sky and his blood boiled at his sight, he was frustrated to see this man, it irritated him nonstop.

"Hey, long time no see kyoya."

"Stop calling me by my name annoying pathetic herbivore,"

"That's nice, you added 'annoying' to the nickname you call me," He chuckled, "You know what, I was with ru-chan just a while ago, she said she was going to bake cookies, wonder why she wants to bake some,"

"Why are you here you pest?" He glared,

"I wanted to visit the both of you, it seems like you've been training," He pulled out a double edged sword, "Let's find out how strong you've been,"

Hibari pulled out his tonfas and readied his stance, "I will bite you to death pathetic herbivore,"

"You never seem to get tired of that phrase no don't you?"

And they battled.

+ Now +

"Their fighting," Yamamoto laughed,

"What are you laughing about baseball freak?!" Gokudera shouted.

Then kyoko's phone rang, it received a message from haru.

"It's a message from haru-chan," She read the message and this is what it goes, 'Neh kyoko-chan, haru met an old friend, he hasn't changed a bit desu! We ate cake by the riverside, the cake was the triple layered chocolate cake at the cake shop desu! Haru is going to tell chrome-chan too! See you at school!'

"What does it say?"

"She told me the things that happened to her."

"She could never hide anything from the both of you."

+ at the fight +

Sky landed on one side of the river and hibari on the other,

"Well kyoya it was nice to spar with you, but I have to go you see," He placed his sword down and placed his hand in his pocket.

"And where do you think you're going you annoying pathetic herbivore?" He growled and glared.

"I have to get back to the hotel or people will be sent to look for me," He started walking, "Don't worry kyoya, this won't be the last time we'll fight, there are many, many opportunities for us to fight."

Sky walked away leaving hibari on the riverside, he placed his tonfa's down and walked away himself.

"That man called hibari-san by his name,"

"Looks like both hibari and haru know the same person."

"It seems like it."

* * *

Nyaan~ finished~ took juuchan more time since we had and exam but what's done is done nyaan~! Thanks for the reviews nyaan~!


	10. Best of friends

Nyaan~ writing, writing, writing! Juuchan loves to write! Now juuuchan has got ideas for black coat nyaan~! How great~ nyaan~!

'_The LORD is my chamber of faith, wisdom, strength, courage and is the one who leads me at all times'._

Black coat

Chapter10: Best of friends

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: Juuchan has made this chapter a best friend theme chapter nyaan~

* * *

Many things have happened to haru, first, experiencing that storm, getting to know that the dream she had about her and hibari was true, (the dream about him telling her that it was him, the boy from the cliff ten years ago) thinking that he hugged her more than one time, knowing he does a small sweet side, which makes him human, and knowing that he will protect her somehow scares her in the same time, is very nice. These things are hard to get out of one's system, that's why haru is glad to have her best friends, kyoko and chrome.

+ A bright and early Tuesday morning (yesterday was Monday) +

Haru had finished baking cookies, one bag for each and every one of her friends, and even one for sky, still she left it at home, but the most important bag of cookies was _'his'_ thought she didn't know why, probably because he was the reason why she baked in the first place.

She left home early and got to school to give him the bag of cookies first.

Then she bumped into tsuna, gokudera and yamamoto.

"Oyaho haru,"

"Oyaho minna~!" _'I'll give him his last,'_ "Tsuna-san, haru made cookies for all of you desu~! Even bakadera," She smiled,

"What did you just call me?!"

Haru placed her hand in her bag and grabbed three bag, one orange, one red and the other blue,

"These are for you,"

They got the cookie bags even gokudera (since tsuna said so nyaan~)

"Thank you very much haru,"

"Thanks haru!" Yamamoto smiled,

"Whatever," Gokudera sneered,

"Good morning haru-chan, tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled

"Good morning haru-chan, good morning boss." Chrome smiled,

"Ohayo kyoko-chan, chrome-chan!"

"Good morning kyoko-chan, chrome."

"Neh kyoko-chan, chrome-chan, haru made cookies for all of you, here," She grabbed a pink bag and a dark blue light blue (juuchan forgot the colour of chrome's flame nyaan~) bag and gave it to chrome and kyoko.

"Arigato haru-chan," Both girls said in unison.

"Oh yeah, kyoko-chan this one's for you older brother," Haru gave kyoko a yellow bag.

"Arigato haru-chan, I'll give this to him when I see him, he went out early for boxing practice you see."

"I see."

"Oyaho minna,"

"Enma-kun oyaho desu~!" (here, haru and enma both have an intimate relationship, haru's someone easy to get close to.)

"Oyaho enma-kun."

"Oh yeah, here you go enma-kun!" Haru gave him eight bags one for each of his family members (juuchan forgot their names nyaan~)

Enma saw the colour and immediately knew that it was for specific colour coding,

"Please give adel-san and the others these cookies desu~"

"Arigato haru-chan, I'll be sure to give this to them."

"We better get going now before we get late." Kyoko smiled,

The three girls went on ahead as the men followed,

"It's nice for haru to bake us cookies," Yamamoto smiled

"Yeah, I guess he made that guy one too,"

"Probably, it said on her text message to kyoko that that was her old friend," Yamamoto replied,

"Well, we don't know everything about haru, right?"

"That's right, we don't know anything from her past."

"One thing's for sure, hibari and that man know each other and judging from the way that man called hibari, by his first name, they might have known each other for a long time now." Said gokudera.

They reached school and wasn't late, that was a start. Now haru remembered to give I-pin and lambo's cookies or else they won't like it, and also bianchi's, mostly, hibari's.

+ Dismissal bell rang and students came out of the school +

No one was left except for tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, haru, kyoko, chrome and enma, thay met up with ryohei and all was well, then haru remembered to give hibari his bag, but then dino stopped by, haru remembered she made one for him too.

"Here dino-san," She gave him a brighter yellow bag of cookies,

"Thank you haru, that's nice of you." He smiled, "Kyoko, why not tell haru what you told us yesterday?"

"Hahi? Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko looked down a bit ashamed, but still she went for it! "Well, haru-chan, I told them that I was a little jealous of you."

. . . ~ Silence ~ . . .

"HAHI!? Kyoko-chan why be jealous of me?!"

"Well you're strong and full of courage and you're not the shy type, you always are so dependable even at rough times, you're not afraid to face your fears and you always know how to make anyone smile, you always know what to say."

"She's right haru-chan," said chrome,

"Chrome-chan,"

"You're not afraid to be who you are, you make the people around you happy with you energetic boost, we wouldn't be this happy without you here."

Haru looked down and tightened her fists, "Arigato, kyoko-chan, chrome-chan, but," She paused, "I'm the one jealous of you!"

"Eh?" Both girls harmonized

"You're always so elegant and ladylike, most things I think I'm not, I'm always so loud and noisy unlike you, poised and feminine, while I'm nothing like the both of you."

"But haru-chan, we want to be like you," Chrome replied,

"You're brave and courageous, we wouldn't be ourselves without you, you always cheer us on and you always know the right words to say."

"R-really?"

"Yeah,"

"Hai,"

"Thank you kyoko-chan, chrome-chan~!" The three girls hugged each other and what a sweet sight indeed.

Then, a big airship shadowed over them with and octopus mark,

"Hey isn't that skull's airship?!"

The speaker sounded and skull spoke.

"Oi! Hibari! I won't let you get away with embarrassing me! The great skull! (Referring to the time when skull was supposed to be hibari's teacher for the inheritance test.) Now you'll pay!"

Hibari was lying down on the rooftop 'till this little baby came and ruined his peace, he stood up and readied his stance, tonfas high ready to strike,

Inside the ship, all the missiles where ready for launch.

"There's no way skull could be shooting missiles right here on namimori!" Tsuna panicked.

"Skull is a very persistent idiot," Reborn popped out.

"Reborn."

"He won't accept the fact that hibari beaten him the last time on the inheritance test day."

"He's serious!?" Tsuna panicked even more.

"Tsuna he's about to fire!"

"FIRE!" Skull commanded and missiles fired at hibari's position and he swiftly cleared the all out.

"FIRE! Fire everything!"

Missiles, cannon, guns, they all fires at hibari, but still he didn't let a single shot hit namimori, then he saw haru's worried face, her eyes were scared, was she scared of the airship or was she scared of him? He left it be and summoned roll, roll pieced through the airship one of the cannons fired at haru kyoko and chrome's direction.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru! Chrome!"

"Haru saw the incoming attack and not a second to lose she pushed kyoko and chrome out and she was left target, she closed her eyes and waited for the blow 'till a hedgehog shielded her from the attack with its needles, yet two stones bruised her forehead and her right cheek. Haru fell on her knees and looked at the hedgehog as it made its way to its master.

"Haru!" Tsuna and the others came,

"Haru-chan are you alright?!" Kyoko and chrome rushed over to see that haru was injured and blood was dripping from her forehead to her right cheek.

"Haru-chan, you, pushed us away so we wouldn't get hurt." Chrome frowned,

"Ha-ha-haru is fine desu."

Hibari saw the blood dripping from haru's forehead and her right cheek, hibari glared daggers at skull and skull froze in place.

"Oh no."

"You pesky herbivore, now I bite you to death." He charged at skull and once again, skull was blown onto the ground where he met reborn.

"You do know that since haru got injured he's going to kill you right?"

"Wh-what!? I just wanted revenge!"

xX0Xx

Kyoko placed the last bandage on haru's cheek and sighed in relief.

"Haru-chan please don't do that again."

"You made us worried," Chrome frowned,

"Haru, you really shouldn't have done that, you might have been seriously hurt."

"Gomenasai,"

"Here haru, your bag." Yamamoto gave haru her bag,

Then haru realized that one cookie bag was still in it, when she checked her bag, she found the black cookie bag with a purple ribbon tied on it, too bad, the cookies where crushed. She placed it back inside and sighed.

"What wrong haru-chan?"

"N-nothing."

Then hibari came walking in the scene with dark venomous aura ready to bite to death.

"Here's the one who caused this mess hibari."

"Reborn!"

Reborn stepped on skull.

"Ow! Reborn stop it!" Skull pleaded, but that wasn't his greatest problem,

"Hi-hi-hibari-san!"

"Hahi?"

Hibari stood before skull ready to bite him to death,

"You pesky little herbivore." He stepped on skull's helmet.

"He-hey stop that!"

"You're going to pay for this, and as a start, I'm going to bite you to death."

Skull shrieked and hibari stepped on his helmet harder, then he noticed haru, she had two bandages on, one on her forehead and one on her right cheek.

Then all was shocked when hibari threw his black coat over to haru. When haru, looked at him he was already walking away.

xX0Xx

"Are you sure you're alright haru-chan?"

"Mm," She gave and nod and clutched the coat that is over her shoulders, inclosing her more.

They were at the gate and haru remembered something.

"Matte,"

"What is it haru?"

"Haru is going to return the coat to him."

"Are you sure haru? Let me do it," Dino offered but haru shook her head.

"Haru will be right back desu!" She said running into the building, to hibari's office.

She opened the door and saw him sitting on his chair, eyes closed.

"Hibari-san."

Hibari looked at her with a bored face.

"Haru wanted to return the coat and to say thank you, you save her a while ago."

"Is that all? You can leave coat on the couch."

Haru walked towards hibari and gave him the coat herself.

"I said you could leave the coat on the couch."

Haru pouted and grabbed the cookie bag from her bag, it was black with a violet ribbon tied to it.

"The cookies got crumbled because haru dropped it," She gave him the cookie bag, "Gomenasai." She said in a sweet soft tone and looked away.

Hibari opened it and found a whole cookie shaped bird, he took a bite out of it and ate. "Oishi,"

"Hahi?" She blinked in confusion,

"It's better than before."

"Re-really?"

He finished the cookie and ate another one, for haru, he looked really pleased.

She smiled and lowered her head to see his face,

"Arigato kyoya-kun," She moved his bangs up and kissed his forehead.

On the other hand, tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, enma and dino, all followed after haru.

"We at least have to be careful," said tsuna.

"Just leave that stupid woman alone!"

They reached hibari's office and slightly opened the door, they all peeked inside and what they saw shocked them all, haru was kissing hibari's forehead.

"What the-"

Hibari closed his eyes with the rays of the sunset to make it perfect (now imagine the original dramatic music from hitman reborn [juuchan made it short nyaan~)

"It is a promise."

* * *

Done nyaan~! Well juuchan is going to think of new ideas, but right now, she's going to update FHH nyaan~! GOD bless~!


	11. The inattention girl

Nyaan~ juuchan's decided not to update FHH, but instead, she's going to finish it before she post's it. Well here is chapter 11 nyaan~ now of to the reading nyaan~!

Black coat

Chapter11: The inattention girl

Author: Juuchan Willionton.

* * *

Simple author's note: It seem like juuchan likes characters that is always how you say not much popular, but is still the best person you can rely on and trust, [a bit of juuchan's story nyaan~!] But still, juuchan loves to see a happy ending for that girl, now reviving "She will be loved"

Hibari didn't flinch, but in fact, it felt somehow familiar, yet he kept his composure and closed his eyes, he had no emotion shown yet you know he is happy, from human resort of course.

_In the deepest corner of the woods, a young girl with brown hair came up to a young black haired man sitting underneath a tree, she removed his hair upfront and kissed his forehead, she turned back and smiled a sad smiled,_

"_Will you still keep your promise?"_

"It's a promise."

Haru drew back and smiled,

"Don't forget to finish those cookies up okay?" She turned back and started walking to the door.

Tsuna and the others saw her coming and quickly ran to the side.

Haru opened the door and smiled back at him.

"Haru will be leaving now desu~!" She waved her arm closed the door, where hibari looked up and closed his eyes.

+ Outside +

Haru fell on her knees after closing the door, she felt like she had done an extreme life changing stunt and survived! Well she was utterly shocked and sighed deeply.

"Knowing him was enough, calling him by his name was more than enough, but what I just did was insane," She looked up hoping that this all was a dream, "What have you done to yourself haru?"

Tsuna looked at her from the sidewall and couldn't help but feel awful.

"Haru,"

Haru sighed, her heart was pumping nonstop, what has happened to her life? Was she to accept it? Was she to leave it behind? And to forget everything? Well she doesn't know hibari that much, he barely speaks and he always threatens everyone around him, people call him dangerous and selfish, he hates people crowding and he tends to stay away, he's always glaring at those around him and he's so ignorant, but why is there an urge to protect? Mostly, why protect? He can take care of himself? But that memory of him getting hurt pained her, she tightened her hold on her chest as her heart is crammed, she's confused. She never felt this way, only when there are battles like the one of the future.

Tsuna saw her painful face and felt awful, he just wanted to hug her and make her smile, and the rest had the same expression as well.

Then she remembered lambo, I-pin, bianchi, and nana's cookies, she had to give it to all of them, but since the recent happenings, she'll just leave it to tsuna's care. She stood up and walked silently.

xX0Xx

Tsuna gave the cookies to lambo and I-pin, to his mother and bianchi. He was thinking about the kiss haru gave hibari, when he saved her she never kissed him [not jealous], she would thank him by following him around that's for sure, but she barely knows hibari, why would she kiss him? Or maybe, she does know him, she called him by his name and he didn't seem to mind it, he didn't even reject her kiss! This was all too weird, maybe he wasn't keeping too much attention to her? Maybe.

"You're right tsuna." Reborn showed up

"Reborn!"

"You definitely haven't been keeping that much attention to haru,"

"Stop reading my mind! And besides, she's always here but I don't know that much about her."

"Haru's the type to be known as inattention, she doesn't get that much attention from you but if you look closely you'll see the changes in her, you only notice her when she's not loud, she's special, remember what she said? Both chrome and kyoko are timid, she's the only one who's ever a happy light spirit, and if you pair hibari up with chrome or kyoko I'd rather choose haru."

"Why?"

"It's boring if both people are quiet, it's better that haru's loud personality changes hibari."

"Change hibari-san? Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is," Reborn turned back, "You changed didn't you? What if haru didn't know you and you didn't know her?" And he walked away.

Tsuna looked outside the stars and looked at his desk, where he saw cookie bag and grabbed it, he opened it and ate one cookie, and it was really good. He then decided to take a walk in the park.

xX0Xx

Tsuna arrived at the park and saw haru sitting at a bench looking at the stars.

"Haru!"

"Hahi, tsuna-san!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hahi? Oh, haru just came to get some fresh air. And you?"

"Same here."

Tsuna sat next to her and looked at the stars, they were shining bright and they looked beautiful.

"Haru, tell me, what have you been doing lately?"

"Hahi? Haru has been cake shopping since she's been having a craving for another triple chocolate cake desu! But sadly they only make it from time to time."

Tsuna noticed haru's scars and remembered before.

"Haru, your scars."

"Hahi? Oh these? There's nothing to worry about it tsuna-san haru is alright desu~!"

"Haru, tell me something, do you know anything about hibari-san?"

"Hahi?"

"Well?"

"Why hibari-san?"

"Nothing really, will you answer me honestly?"

"Why tsuna-san?"

"..." Tsuna looked down

"Tsuna-san,"

"..."

"Tsuna-san!"

"Because I saw you kiss hibari-san's forehead before!"

"Hahi!?"

. . .

"I just really wanted to know, it's all just really weird and,"

"Tsuna-san,"

"I'm sorry haru,"

"It's fine tsuna-san, really."

"Haru,"

"Well, it all started when the storm came, haru was going home 'til it rained really hard, I stayed underneath a big old tree, the rain wasn't that hard then hibari-san came and told me to leave, thought I didn't since the rain was too hard, then he lent me his coat, which haru really didn't expect. It happened more than two times I guess, he," Haru blushed a bit and looked down, "Even hugged me to keep me calm whenever lighting would roar, I somehow felt protected back when we were both stranded at namimori,"

"Wait! You were stranded at namimori before?!"

"Hai, more than once really."

"What!?"

Haru laughed nervously and stood up, "It was nice talking to you tsuna-san~!" She ran her way home and left tsuna alone. Clearly he knew way less about haru than he thought. The inattention girl.

* * *

Nyaan~! Neh neh how did minna-san like it nyaan~? After this, juuchan is going to write a new story so juuchan is going to finish this! But now she'll let minna-san know the title [Still might change nyaan~!] : **Bizarre; the set up**. Hope minna-san enjoyed nyaan~!


	12. The one who promised

Nyaan~ she will be loved is such an emotional song for girls who feel they are always alone and unloved. Well here is chapter twelve, hope minna enjoys nyaan~! '_Catch her every time she falls'_ she will be loved nyaan~.

Black coat

Chapter12: The one who promised

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: Might be short nyaan~

* * *

Tsuna held what haru told him a secret, he didn't tell anyone anything, and he felt that what haru told him was forced out somehow.

"Tsuna!"

"Huh what?!" Tsuna looked at yamamoto,

"You've been spacing out, what's wrong?"

"Tenth you've been really quiet,"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something,"

Then haru came running down the street and saw them, stopped for a bit to say good morning with a smile and ran quickly away.

"Haru seems to be in a hurry,"

"Let's follow her!"

Tsuna ran and yamamoto and gokudera followed, they followed her to the park and she went up a tree but luckily nothing was seen, she came near a birds nest and saw three little hatchlings born with cute tweeting noise. Haru smile happily hearing their chirps.

"So she came here just to see those birds?"

"Seems like it."

Haru was smiling happily at the bird 'til the branch she was sitting on broke and she fell down.

"Hahi!"

"Haru!"

Haru closed her eyes and waited for the butt stinging agony, then someone caught her. She opened her eyes and saw tsuna catch her with her dying will flame.

"T-tsuna-san,"

Tsuna flame vanished, "Are you alright haru?"

"Stupid woman, you made tenth go through all that trouble!"

"Hahi! It wasn't haru's fault that the branch broke desu! And what are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, eh, nothing really, we just happened to pass by,"

"Oh, but this is the opposite direction of the school desu,"

"Really?! Ehehe, I f-forgot something but know I remembered I didn't, see you at school haru!" Tsuna ran away and yamamoto and gokudera followed him.

"Ha-hi," She looked confused but then she frowned, she then hoped that hibari was the one who were to catch her, she sighed and grabbed her bag, she walked to namimori before she gets late.

xX0Xx

Early in the morning, three idiot hooligans were hitting the bars of the rooftop with a baseball bat while laughing, then deadly background music played and hibari was standing behind them.

"Kamikorosu,"

The three idiot hooligans all cowered before hibari as he bit them to death.

+ Lunch break +

Haru went up to the rooftop after eating, she still had time to get some fresh air, she went to the rails and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze along her face, she smiled softly then remembered tsuna caught her when she fell from the tree, she frowned and held the railing tighter, she frowned since he's not the one who promised to catch her when she falls.

Tsuna, yamamoto, gokudera, enma and dino all came to the rooftop, well not really, tsuna was being chased by hibari since he 'littered'(practically slipping while carrying the trash and accidentally spilling out all the trash onto the corridor.).

"Tenth!"

"This is fun!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

The four of them chased after tsuna and hibari, and hibari chased tsuna all the way to the rooftop,

When they all reached the rooftop, something unimaginable happened, the railing where haru was placing her weight on accidentally broke.

"Haru!" Tsuna was about to jump to rescue her, but hibari already jumped,

Hibari jumped and caught haru, haru thought it was tsuna again but it was different, he was different, she couldn't explain it, it only meant one thing, it was _him_, she opened her eyes and yes it was him,

"Kyouya-kun!"

She saw his face ever so silent, she smiled warmly and closed her eyes, she placed her head on to his chest and waited for them to reach the ground.

Hibari placed haru down gently and haru hugged him, {more like hibari was still on hold of haru's shoulders, while she comfortably, both arms in, encloses her body with his}

"Arigato,"

Hibari kept still and then heard those idiot hooligans and didn't have any second thoughts, he released haru and charged towards them. Looks like hibari is angry about the whole broken rail thing nyaan~ or is it because they place haru in jeopardy nyaan~?

Haru looked confused and sighed, still the thought of him catching and saving her brought a smile into her face, completely erasing tsuna saving her before, she smiled warmly and closed her eyes while the wind blew.

'_You are keeping your promise.' _She smiled.

+ Up above +

Tsuna and the others were looking down from the rooftop, now adel was here to see it since she made her way to the rooftop,

"Hibari saved her," said adel,

"It looks like it," Dino replied, "Hibari's been acting a bit strange, more than the usual,"

"What do you mean dino-san?"

"He's been like this for quite some time now, I don't know if he saved her because of the rules or what but after what I saw before, it still confuses me."

"What did you see? Is it about hibari?" Adel asked,

Dino told adel what they saw yesterday and it kind of freaked her a little,

"What?! She kissed his forehead?!"

"Yup,"

"Are they in a relationship? But from hibari's stature, he's not the social type,"

"What a charmer," Dino chuckled,

They looked back down the other side and saw hibari walking away from three hooligans who were the reason for the broken railings.

Haru was about to walk across him, 'til he said something which made haru stop to look at him,

"Hai~!" She smiled sweetly.

* * *

Done~ oh jeez juuchan couldn't believe what had happened! Phew, well now juuchan is going to base on manga, so minna-san might see a few changes around here and there. Hontoni arigatogozaimasu nyaan~!


	13. Total prowlers

Nyaan~ another day another chapter~ ya~wn juuchan will make this quick.

Black coat

Chapter13: Total prowlers

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: Hey it's raining nyaan~

* * *

After the accident tsuna, enma, gokudera, yamamoto, dino and adel followed haru home where she arrived at the park.

"Haru sure has a lot of tiring thoughts desu."

"She seems ok, she looks ok, what's the matter then?"

"Nothing's wrong, I hope," Tsuna whispered,

Haru sat by the bench and sighed, she looked at the tree where she fell from and remembered tsuna saving her before, and then she remembered hibari saving her before.

'_Hahi...Wh-what is this? Haru feels different all of the sudden,' _She looked at the sky where the clouds drifted and sighed a deep sigh.

"What wrong? She seems to have a problem." Said yamamoto

"Hey look! I found a shovel!" A young girl's voice spoke

Haru heard what the girl said and looked at their direction, the girl had black hair along with a boy with brown hair. Both children were playing on the sand box, haru looked at them with sorrowful eyes. _'Where have the times gone?' _She asked and heard the word 'promise'

"It's a promise then!" The two children crossed their pinkies

The boy nodded, "It's a promise! We'll never lose this shovel!" The boy raised it up and dropped it down,

"Can I see that?"

The girl grabbed the shovel but the boy refused to give it, 'til they both let go and it ended up on haru's foot.

She looked at the shovel then back at the two, she looked at their o' so innocent cute round eyes and she looked back down, she grabbed the shovel and walked towards the two kids and sat in front of them.

"You know, you shouldn't be fighting, the both of you." She smiled,

"We're sorry," The both shook their heads and said in unison.

Tsuna and the others watch from the bushes.

"You know what, I met a very good friend when I was young, about your age maybe, he was a very kind boy, and he was helpful, he would always help me when I was in ever any danger, and he always loved the cookies I made, but mostly, he and I were having fun with each other, then, we were separated, and I really thought we would never see each other again, but you know what, I met him, today, and a few days ago too~! He helped me more times than I could remember and I'm sure he's always gonna help me." She smiled brightly,

"Neh neh onee-san, what's your name?"

"My name is haru desu, anyway, it had been ten years since I last made a promise to him."

"Does he remember?" The girl asked

"Hahi what?"

"Your promise?" The boy asked,

"Yup! He never had forgotten!" She smiled happily

"So what's his name onee-san?!" Both kids cheerfully asked,

"His name?" Haru looked around and winked at the kids, "Haru will tell you if you keep it as a secret desu,"

"We promise!"

"His name is,"

~ SILENCE ~

"Hibari Kyouya,"

"Wh-what!?" All of them screamed, but luckily haru didn't hear it.

"It's a secret!" Both kids said in unison,

"You know what, whenever we would make a promise, we would always pinkie swear, like this," She placed both of her hands up, each for the children's hands, they crossed their pinkies with hers and smiled at each other and then at haru,

"It's a promise!"

"Michiru!" The girl's mother called,

"Saya!" The boy's mother called,

Both children went to their mother's and waved good bye.

"Bye bye haru onne-san!" Both children waved and haru waved at them.

"Hibari-san?! No way!" frantic

"Hibari Kyouya," She looked up, "Who knew right?"

Tsuna and the others were astonished and kept their jaws down, since it wouldn't go up that easily anymore, then their jaws hit the ground when they saw...

Haru turned back and saw hibari, then hibari just noticed her as well,

"K-k-k-kyouya-kun!"

"It's you herbivore,"

"Hahi! Haru has a name desu!"

"That's right, haru," He said with a smirk,

Haru's heart skipped a beat when she heard her say his name, what are the odds?!

"Ru-chan?"

"Hahi!" Haru jumped her feet when she heard sky, then she looked at him,

"S-s-s-sky-kun!"

Hibari glared at sky and sky at hibari, tension was building up only to be broken by haru's vivid smile,

"It's nice to be complete desu~!"

"What did that stupid woman say?!"

Hibari was the closest to haru, so he grabbed her by her waist and protectively placed her near him, too near.

"Hahi!"

Sky glared angrily at hibari and the rest just watched with wide and observant eyes, along with curiosity, Sky pulled out his sword and hibari released haru and grabbed his tonfas out and raised them with conceit, he will not lose to a mere herbivore,

"Ru-chan, we are in the appropriate age, you surely must know why I always fight with kyouya before,"

A flashback of sky and kyouya brawling in front of haru who was screaming at them to stop showed,

"And you must also be aware of why my blood always boiled at the sight of this herbivore."

A flashback of sky and kyouya fighting in front of the frantic haru showed,

. . .

"No way!" Tsuna screamed in fright, then realized his voice was too loud, yet sky and hibari was too busy focusing on each other to even care,

The others already knew what they meant and they could not believe it! Though haru's head was over the clouds, yes, she didn't know what they were talking about,

"Ha-hi?" Haru tilted her head in confusion, though haru's mind told her they were fighting because they both like her, but the other side said 'No way! Both of them must be crazy to like haru desu!'

'Ru-ru-chan!" Sky said with a snappy voice,

"Hahi! Haru is serious desu! She doesn't know what kyouya-kun and sky-kun are talking about!"

"You do have an idea right?" Hibari looked at her idiotic face,

"W-well," Haru blushed hue pink and looked down making her 1000% cuteness level to be times another 1000 in their opinion, "Haru does have an idea, b-but t-that c-couldn't be it desu!" She shouted,

"Well you got it right, ru-chan," Sky smiled sweetly and cutely,

"You've got it exactly right, haru," Hibari smirked coldly but handsomely,

Both made her heart skip a thousand beats,

"Now," Sky murmured,

Before haru knew it, both men were clashing and were hitting and blocking each others' attacks,

Haru grew weary and hysterical, she was also getting mad, tsuna saw how mad she was getting and got worried,

"Tenth?"

"What's wrong tsuna?"

"Haru's getting angry," He said worriedly,

Haru's patience broke down and down, still, both were exchanging blows,

"Enough"

Hibari and sky heard her and both winced, still they exchanged blows,

"I said, ENOUGH! CAN'T THE BOTH OF YOU GET A HINT! JEEZ! IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS WHEN YOU BOTH SEE EACH OTHER! EVEN TEN YEARS AGO! CAN'T THE BOTH OF YOU STAY STILL WITH OUT HAVING THE URGE TO KILL YOUR SELVES!?"

Tsuna and the others were stunned by this, their jaws dropped even more, frankly because she had the guts to scream at hibari,

Both stopped and looked at her, she pouted and her cheeks were red making her so cute! She looked so annoyed,

Sky smiled and placed his sword down, "She's right," He looked at hibari, "Can't we let one day pass without killing each other for ru-chan's happiness?"

Hibari placed his tonfas down in agreement,

"Good!" Haru sat down on the sand box and both watched her as she took a bunch of cookies out of her bag, "Now, let's sit together like we used to and eat cookies, without ending up in a fight, we haven't seen each other for ten years now desu~!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Nyaan~! Took a while to update but here! Juuchan is really happy to update nyaan~! Tanjoubinasai juuchan nyaan~!


	14. Unbelievable tale

Black Coat

Chapter14: Unbelievable tale

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple Author's note: Juuchan is so sorry for making you all wait nyaan~!

* * *

"This is just-!"

"Herbivores get out of there right now." Hibari demanded as he glared daggers at the bush their all hiding in.

"Hahi?" Haru looked at the bushes from behind Hibari, "Kyou-kun what are you looking at?"

"Seriously, I feel uneasy whenever there are people watching me, I'm kinda afraid of screwing up in front of a lot of people." Sky held up his hands to his head.

"Watching? I don't see anyone here!" Haru looked around.

"Herbivores, show yourselves." He demanded once more now his tonfas high, Tsuna, Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma and Adel rose quickly, though Adel rose a lot slower.

"Even you Suzuki?" Hibari glared daggers and Adelheid didn't falter.

"Enma was here so I decided to follow them," She stated, "Now I know why you have acted like that for the past few days."

Haru just stared at them eyes wide not listening to their conversation, for she alone, was having a fight with herself.

'_OH NO!' _She thought to herself, _'Why oh why is Tsuna-san here!?_ _Oh no, no, no this is really bad! Wait why am I afraid if Tsuna-san sees me with Kyou-kun? I mean, Kyou-kun is...' _Haru flustered, her cheeks grew red, bright red, she was getting frustrated, annoyed, confused, embarrassed, and the war between herself continued forth, and mostly, she wasn't doing a good job hiding that conflict with herself.

She was snapped out of her conflict when Hibari pinched her cheek.

"Ittai Kyou-kun!" Haru shouted,

"Don't you see these herbivores?"

"Tsu-Tsuna-san! What are you guys doing here?!"

"They were eavesdropping."

"Hahi!" She screamed, "Tsuna-san why would you eavesdrop on us?"

"Well..."

"Please tell me the truth Tsuna-san..." She looked seriously at them.

"Okay, we were really worried about you Haru, so we decided to follow you and see if you were okay."

"Tsuna-san... Minna..."

"Were really sorry Haru-chan."

"It's fine... Really," She then looked at Hibari who only looked away.

"You can tell them if you want to, I won't leave."

"Neither would I, Ru-chan." Sky smiled happily.

"Alrightie then!"

Haru has started her story, form the day she met Hibari, the day they met Sky, [Little back ground for you guys, when Hibari and Haru met Sky, he was all alone in the forest training with his sword, Haru and Hibari had finished their daily cookie eating session and had tons left, Haru looked at Hibari with gleaming eyes; she smiled and went to offer Sky some cookies, and thats when it all worked out.] when they were always together for a year, when Hibari and herself got stranded in namimori due to the storm, and that's when Haru found out that Hibari was her dear old friend, but she left the very private things out, like how Hibari would comfort her when there was lighting, how he would hug her and keep her warm, especially that promise, only Tsuna-san would know most of those things.

"W-w-w-wait! Kyouya you were stranded with Ru-chan for one night?!" Sky shouted,

"T-"

"Two," He interrupted her; he smirked at Sky who was absolutely annoyed and frustrated by this.

"Kyouya you damn lucky dog you."

"What was that Sky-kun?"

"N-nothing! What I said was I'm glad you weren't hurt! Usually you'd jump if there was any lightning around!"

Haru shivered, "Don't even remind me."

"Hn, herbivores are herbivore." Hibari stated,

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Both Haru and Sky shouted, then they looked at each other then laughed,

Hibari turned back and looked at Haru which stunned them (except for Sky of course).

"Are you coming?"

"Hahi?"

He turned his heel and walked, "Hibird and Roll could use the company."

Haru smiled warmly and tenderly, this was Hibari Kyouya's way of saying he wants company.

"Hai~!" Haru walked to follow him then turned back, "Sky-kun?"

"Nah, I'll pass, I've got some work to do."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, same cake shop?"

"Definitely." Sky smiled and waved Haru goodbye, "I always did knew Kyouya would get Haru's heart." He muttered, "Omedetou."

Tsuna heard this and was a bit shocked,

"Yo, Tsuna was it? Mind if I ask you a favour?"

"Ah, sure what was it?"

"Ru-chan, I want you to protect her, watch over her."

"Huh? Why?!"

"You too, Simon, Cavallone,"

"How did you-" Dino said

"It doesn't take a genius to know who you are, anyway, I want all three famiglias taking care of Haru, I know Hibari's already protecting her but still, I can't be too sure."

"Why?! Tell us, is Haru in danger?!" Tsuna shouted,

"As expected," He muttered, "Haru said that we were together for a year right?"

"Yeah what of it!?" Gokudera sneered and Yamamoto held his shoulder.

"We should have never split up,"

"Then why did you?" Adel asked,

"Ru-chan was being chased, because of me."

"Why would people chase her?"

"Because I treat Ru-chan as a sister; someone special, if people got hold of her, it'll be the end for the Davanti famiglia,"

"Davanti?!"

"Yes, Haru is very important to me, and people know it," He pulled a picture out and showed it to them, it shocked all of them and had their eyes widen.

The picture had a six year old Hibari in it; severely injured, blood on every part of his body.

"Is that..."

"Yup, he was unconscious here, Ru-chan, Kyouya and I met a year before this happened, me and Hibari were six while Ru-chan was four."

"What happened to him?" Dino asked,

"He protected Ru-chan..."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna screamed, "Why would this happen to him?!"

"At such a young age too." Adel implied,

"I told you, people are after Ru-chan to get to me,"

"Why Haru-chan?

"Becuase, they can't get anywhere near Kyouya since he's skilled and all, while Ru-chan, defenceless..." Sky looked down, "That's why we made Ru-chan, and her parents leave... England..."

"Haru lived in England before?"

"Yup,"

"Wait," Yamamoto interrupted, "Why would they be after someone special to you when you were only young then and still have no position in your family?"

"Yamamoto-kun."

"Because, he became boss at the age of five." Dino explained,

"Correct, my father and mother had died when I was four, my family would fight for the title of boss, I got tired of their daily fighting and decided to take the place of my father instead."

"Why at such a young state?" Adel asked,

"My father, our famiglia, never specified the age requirement of being boss. And also, no one could ever get near me since I was skilled with a sword. So now that you know, will you do it?"

"We'll be happy to, right Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna nodded and Sky smiled,

"Thank you, just make sure Kyouya doesn't find out that you're doing this.

"Why not?"

"He'll go straight to me and complain," He laughed, "Anyway, I'll be going now."

"Going back?"

"Yup, people get nervous when I don't show up." Sky smiled and left.

There were a lot of things that were revealed to them, it was the right decision to follow Haru, if they didn't they wouldn't have know that they must protect her. But it still concerned Tsuna about Haru's relationship to Hibari. That has to be answered to another other day, right now, they knew what to prioritize.

* * *

Sorry for the wait nyaan~! Please comment nyaan~!


End file.
